Their Butlers- Unusual
by DeadlyReaper16
Summary: Based in present day London. 16 year old Jessie McBlair is a rich girl, having a royal bloodline. After a near death accident, she ends up with Shinigami Grell Sutcliff as her personal butler. Then things become weirder when her best friend finds a raven haired butler of his own. Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kuroshitsuji. Just my OCs and the plot line.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jessie sat in the station with a scowl on her face. She had been arrested for destroying private property. But her father had bailed her out again and now she waited to be picked up. Her dark green eyes scanned the room, seeing police officers walking in and out, different people being brought in. She overheard a few conversations, something about drug dealers, and petty criminals. What caught her attention was the mention of her name.

"It's a shame," one officer said.

"Yeah, ever since her mother died, she's been acting out. She use to be a sweet little girl." said the other.

Jessie only sat there, her hands balled up into fists in her lap. What the hell did they know? So what if she liked breaking windows of abandoned buildings. That didn't make her a bad kid. It was a way to release stress. And yeah, she changed her look. It had nothing to do with her mother's death. Jessie sighed lightly to herself, her short blood red hair brushed to the left, her long bangs covering her eyes.

She looked down at herself. Her clothes consisted of a black t-shirt with the saying, "Keep Calm and Call Batman" printed in yellow text, her bright red skinny jeans, black and red Osiris high tops and a silver pentagram necklace.

"Jessica."

Jessie flinched at her full name. She looked up, flipping her hair out of the way so her right eye was visible. The man before her was tall with the same pale skin as her. He had neatly cut blonde hair with shining blue eyes. His face was one that read disappointment and concern.

"I prefer Jessie." she stated in a cold tone.

The man sighed, "Jess, this your third charge of vandalism. I can't keep bailing you out like this."

Jessie stood up and crossed her arms, "I never asked you to, Francis. You do it on your own." she told him.

The man looked slightly hurt as Jessie referred to him by his name. "Please refer to me as your Father, Jessica. It's rude when you call me by my name."

Jessie rolled her eyes lightly. The man sighed and led her out of the police station.

****Later that day****

Jessie sat in her room, biting at her spiked lip rings. Her father had grounded her, though she usually didn't listen. She wondered what she was going to do with herself. She glanced across her room, looking at her skate board.

Sighing, she stood up and slipped on her leather jacket, which only really wrapped around her chest, and grabbed her skate board. She went down stairs and headed for the door.

"Miss McBlair? Where are you going? You're suppose to be grounded." one of her butlers said, noticing her leave.

"Out." Jessie stated coldly, walking out the door anyway.

As she walked out the door, she glances back at the red and black mansion. They were her family's colors. She sighed and set her skate board down before stepping onto it and skating off. She kept her hands in the pockets of her short jacket. The wind started pushing the hair from her face, her green eyes seeming to glow lightly in the setting sun.

Jessie wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but she felt like she needed to just leave. She road along the sidewalk, staring off. She blinked as the bell went off, looking up at Big Ben. At first, she didn't notice anything, then her widen and narrowed. There was someone standing at the very top of the clock tower. It was too far away to see the face, but she did notice something red flying in the wind.

Suddenly Jessie was tossed off her skate board as she hit a crack, landing in the road. She winced lightly, then scowls at her skate board. "Dumb ass board..." she muttered to herself, standing up and brush off her jacket. Then she blinked as she heard a loud horn. She glanced over just in time to see a car trying to screech to a stop.

The next thing she knew, she went flying into the air. She hit the ground, a few feet from the car. Jessie laid on her back, staring up the sky. She felt like she couldn't move.

"My, my~ How awful. How tragic. Such a beautiful young girl meeting a despicable end."

Jessie blinks, then turns her head lightly as she hears the voice. Walking towards her, a man, or what she thought was a woman, with long scarlet red hair. He grinned, showing his sharp, pointed teeth to Jessie.

"W-Who... Are you?" Jessie struggled to say. She looked him up and down. He wore a red jacket, which was moved half down his arms along with a brown vest over a white shirt, a striped bow tie wrapped around his neck. Along with black pants and black and red heeled boots. She looked up at his face as he bent over her. A pair of red glasses, a chain dangling down from silver skulls and cross bones. His eyes were oddly colored, looking green and yellow.

He chuckled softly, moving Jessie's hair from her eyes. "I am Grell Sutcliff. I'm a Shinigami."

"Sh-Shinigami?" she whispered lightly.

Grell grinned, "Or rather more commonly known as a Grim Reaper."

Jessie couldn't process this at first, "N-No... That's impossible..."

Grell giggled, "Oh, but it is. And it says here in my To Die List, Jessica McBlair. That is you, isn't it?"

Jessie's lip trembled lightly. "No... I can't... I can't die... M-My father needs me... He'll... He'll be all by himself..." she whimpered, tears starting to run down her face.

Grell blinked lightly, "You're more concerned about your father rather then the fact that you're dying?" Grell pouted lightly, "Well~ I really don't want to have to kill you such a pretty young girl..." He thought for a moment, then grinned. "Oh~ But William did say there was a loop hole. As long as I feel you'll make an impact on the world, I can let you live."

Jessie blinked lightly at the red-headed Shinigami.

Grell patted the girls head. "No worries. I've decided that you are not going to die today. But you owe me something in return~"

Jessie's eyebrows creased in confusion, "W-What?" she murmured softly.

Grell gave his famous sharp toothed grin. "Well~ I've rather taken a liking to you. I've been watching you for the past week. Such a rebellious and and wild thing. And you're always wearing red~ Just my style." the reaper giggles, "So, I'd like you to make me your personal butler."

Jessie blinked lightly at such an odd request, but before she could answer the Shinigami, an ambulance came, packing her on a stretcher and rushing her to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Daniel sighed in annoyance as he arrived at the library. History reports were such a pain. Mainly because his father refused to let him use the internet as a resource of information. He said it was unreliable and he never took the easy way to find the information he needed for school. Daniel's father was a highly respected business man. Therefore, he expected Daniel to be the perfect son. He was a straight A student, always studying hard, kept his black hair neatly cut, and always wore a nice suit.

Daniel feared disappointing his father. It's the only reason he tried to keep him happy and proud. But there was a natural side of the teenager that wanted to act out and have fun. Maybe that's why he chose Jessie as his only true friend. She was so wild and care free. Plus she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, something he found he could never be capable of.

Once he reached the library, he walked in through the front door and smiled politely at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, Ms. Owens."

"Hello Daniel. Another report?" the kind woman asked.

He smiled shyly, "Yeah, a history report on the Victorian era."

"Oh, I know the perfect place to find information. Follow me."

Daniel followed the kind woman down stairs to a collection of older books. Daniel looked around, the smell of dust and rotting paper strong from the crumbling books.

"There's plenty of old documents here. All I ask is you be careful with them. I trust you, so be gentle."

Daniel nodded in understanding, then watched as she left him to do his report. He sighed lightly to himself, then set his papers on a table and began looking through documents, slowly putting his essay together. After a few hours, Daniel sighed in relief as he finished his five page report. He packed his school supplies in his bag and began to leave.

Then he suddenly hit the floor as he tripped over a book. He groaned and rubbed his head as he got on his hands and knees. He glanced back at what had tripped him. He blinked lightly, then picked it up. It was old, the cover being made of black leather. There was no title or author. Just a large wax stamp in the middle. It was a red circle, inside there was what looked like a V with twists inside the center.

Daniel raised a curious eyebrow and looked the book over before opening it and flipping through the pages. It was written in old Latin and odd symbols were sketched all over it. Though, one he recognized as a pentagram. Jessie always wore a silver pentagram around her neck. The book suddenly interested him. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and careful placed the book inside before closing it again and making his way out of the library.

****Later that night****

Daniel was completely excited. He couldn't believe what he had found at the library. He had made a rough translation of the book and it turned out to be a Satanic ritual that could summon a demon. He had already sent twelve messages to Jessie's phone, telling her to meet him at his place. He wondered where she was. She hadn't texted him since this morning.

He skimmed through the book as he waited for a reply from his friend, but there was none. He hoped she was alright. She might have been grounded and gotten her phone taken away. Daniel thought for a moment. _"Jessie is always complaining that she hates her father... Maybe, if I can summon a demon, we could finally run away together..."_ he thought to himself.

A small little smirk played across his face. He wouldn't have to be Mr. Perfect if he had a demon. He decided it was worth a try. He grabbed the book and walked down stairs. The book said he needed a sacrifice of human blood. Now, just who should he choose for the dirty deed? Certainly not someone from his family. He kept his hand on his chin, thinking to himself.

"Master Daniel. Isn't it a little late to be wondering around?"

Daniel blinked, then looked over, seeing the eldest butler of the house. Daniel's lip curled lightly at the corners, but soon returned to his normal, shy smile.

"Yeah, but I remembered I needed something from the shed. Would you be kind enough to grab it for me?" Daniel asked, giving an innocent smile.

The elder butler nodded, "Sure. What do you need?"

"Just some plywood to work on my carpenter project." he said honestly.

The butler bowed and left. Daniel followed behind shortly after. He looked around and picked up a shovel by the manor. _"Sorry, old friend. But this is bigger then you're soon to be ending life..."_ he thought to himself as he crept quietly behind the man. As soon as he opened the shed and turned on the light, he felt something wasn't right.

He turned just in time to see a crazed Daniel raise the shovel high over his head. His eyes widen as he brought it down hard on his skull, immediately blacking out.

Daniel huffed, adrenaline pumping fast through his veins, making his eyes wide and his body tremble. He dragged the unconscious man into the shed and shut the door. He pulled a bench out and laid the man on it. Using the blood from the man's head wound, he drew the signs instructed in the book. Once that was finished, he removed the jacket and tie of his suit. This was for sure the messes part. He pulled a blade from his jacket pocket and sighed.

_"This is for Jessie. She deserves the best. Even if it costs me my soul..."_ he thought. He raised the blade high over the elder butler. "Fero, tibi, daemon surgunt!" he cried before plunging the blade deep into the butler's stomach. He ripped the blade down and backed away as the blood splattered, dotting his pure white shirt and face, his sleeves stained red. His eyes were wide as he watched the blood leak over the bench and floor.

The knife dropped from his hand and clattered to the floor. His eyes watered slightly as he murmured in a daze, "It... It didn't work... I'm... I'm a murderer... My father would be so disppointed..." He looked down at his blood stained hands, an insane smiling crossing his face, his dark blue eyes small. He started to giggle, but then he gritted his teeth as tears ran down his face. "What have I done? It didn't work! I'm gonna go to prison for the rest of my life! My fa-"

Daniel stopped as he heard a dark chuckle echo from behind him. He snapped out of his crazed fit. He blinked lightly as a black feather fell slowly in front of him, then another and another. Then next thing Daniel knew, he was in a different realem, black feathers falling everywhere.

"Well, what do we have here? You're a mess child." a deep voice echoed.

Daniel turned slowly, feeling himself go into shock.

A few yards away from him, a raven with blood red eyes was perched. "Well, boy. You have gone this far to summon me. Would you like to make a contract? I can grant you anything you want. Money, fame, anything your little heart desires."

Daniel bit his bottom lip, "What about... love?"

Another dark chuckle came from the raven. "Love? You wish to sell your soul for such a petty human emotion?"

Daniel smiled, "She's worth more then a thousand of my souls. She deserves anything and I want to make all her wishes come true. Then maybe she'll think of me as more then a friend."

The raven gave an amused hum, "Very well. State your requests of our contract."

Daniel thought for a moment, then grinned, "You have to become my personal butler, and you have to remain that way until either I die or win the heart of the girl I love. You also can't lie or betray me."

"Is that all?"

Daniel thought for a moment, then nodded. Suddenly the feathers surrounded him and the next thing he knew, we was back in his shed. He blinked, then looked up, his eyes widening slightly. Before him, stood a tall me with pale skin. His lips were curled up into a small smile. He wore an old fashioned butler uniform, along with a tail coat. His raven black hair was slightly long, but moved aside so he could see his dark red eyes.

The man, or demon, looked around. "My, what an awful mess you have made. This won't do."

Before Daniel could blink, the blood along with the elder butler was gone. Even Daniel was suddenly clean from blood.

Daniel looked up at him in amazement. The demon smirked lightly, "Now, I must mark you with our contract. It may be anywhere, though, the more visible it is, the stronger the contract."

Daniel thought for a moment, then sighed lightly, removing his shirt and turning around. "On my right shoulder blade."

The demon smirked, "Very well." he placed his hand on his shoulder. Daniel winced was he felt a sting, then a burning sensation on his shoulder. "There." the demon stated.

Daniel put his shirt back on, then his jacket. "Since I killed one of our butlers, we're going to need a replacement, so you'll have to apply with my father." Daniel thought for a moment, then looked up at the demon, "That reminds me, what should I call you?"

The demon gave a smile, "I will take whatever name my Master will give me."

Daniel thought for a moment, unable to come up with a name, "Well, what did your last master call you?"

The demon grinned, "My last master had called me.. Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

Daniel nodded his approval, "Let's just stick with that."

Sebastian got on one knee and bowed before Daniel looking up and grinning, "Yes, my lord."

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys~ **

**Hope your enjoying my writing so far! And thanks for the reviews. I want to know if my story is catching some attention. Well, I'm going to try and keep publishing chapters, four or five times a week. Just keep up the reviews and I'll keep adding more.**

**Anywho, for those who were wondering what the hell Daniel screamed before that brutal sceen, it was a rough Latin translation of: "I summon thee, demon arise!"**

**Also, I figured I did a poor disciption of the wax print of the book. I couldn't figure out how to decribe it.. But it's besically the same mark that's branded on Ciel. And for those who don't know what it looks like, well, here's a pic:**

**And one more thing, if you think I should change the rating to M after that graghic death, let me know. I don't wanna get reported. Thanks for reading and watch for chapter three, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jessie arrived home with a sigh of relief. Luckily for her, she only managed a few scrapes and bruises along with a sprained wrist, which she now were a brace for. They had kept her over night incase of any major head injuries.

She smiled as her black cat ran over to as she walked through the door. "Hello Mystique," Jessie greeted her companion. She picked him up and petted him. He purred happily, nuzzling her head and licking her nose with his rough tongue. This caused Jessie to giggle.

"Jessica," her father said coldly. Jessie glanced over her shoulder and glared at him. "You could've been killed."

Jessie scoffed, "Well, I wasn't, so get over it. And I said to call me Jessie."

"I am your father! I gave you that name and I can use it as I please." he snapped.

Jessie only walked away from him, ignoring his outburst. "Well, in that case, I'll just keep calling you Francis." she retorted. Then walked upstairs and went into her room. She set Mystique on her bed and walked over to her desk, sitting in her chair. Mystique meowed in protest and jumped off the bed, running over to her and hopping into her lap. Jessie smiled lightly and stroked his head.

"You and Daniel are my only true friends," she murmured to the cat. Then she blinked, just remembering that she had left her IPhone last night. She picked it up from her desk and just as she expected, her phone had been spammed by Daniel. A light smirk crossed her face as looked over the messages. Seemed he wanted her to come over last night. She hit the call button and put the phone to her ear.

Daniel was laying in bed, his arms crossed over his eyes. Even without having to look, he could feel the demon's intense stare on him. His father had officially hired Sebastian this morning, since their old butler was no where to be found. Daniel had then asked his father if Sebastian could be his personal butler, stating he was old enough to have one. His father soon agreed after some debating with him.

He blinked lightly as his phone went off. Daniel sat up and picked his phone up and glanced at the caller ID. A grin came to his lips as he saw Jessie's name. He quickly hit the accept button.

"Jessie! Where were you yesterday?" he said excitedly.

Jessie giggled lightly, relaxing in her chair as Mystique fell asleep in her lap. "Well, hiya Skippy. I'm doing well, thanks for the concern." she said teasingly.

Daniel chuckled at her old pet name for him. "Don't be a smartass, Jess. Just tell me where you were."

"Well, _dad_, first I was arrested after breaking the windows of that abandoned factory in downtown London, then after that, I went skateboarding and hit a crack so I fell in the road and got hit by a car."

Daniel rolled his eyes lightly as she told him that she was arrested again, then gasps as she said she was hit by a car. "Oh, lord! Are you alright?"

Jessie chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and a sprained wrist. I have to where a brace for a few weeks then I'll be good."

Daniel sighed in relief, then he glanced at his staring butler. "Oh, Jessie! I have to show you something!" he said excitedly. "Do you think you can make it to my house tonight?"

Jessie thought for a moment, "I dunno. Do I like you enough?"

Daniel gawked, "Jessie. You're so mean."

"I know," she giggled. "But yeah, I'll be over in a bit."

Daniel smiled, "Okay, see you then."

"Okay, laters Skippy." Jessie said before hanging up the phone. She then slid it in her jacket pocket and picked Mystique up before standing and setting him on her bed. "Sorry Mystique. Have to go out for a bit. Momma will return soon though." she said, nuzzling the cat. Then she grabbed her skate bored and started walking towards the door. She was just about to open it, but then there was a knock. Jessie grumbled under her breath,"What?"

"Jessie... Open the door. I want to talk to you." she heard her father muter.

Jessie was slightly surprised that her father called her by her nickname. "Fine. But only for a minute. Daniel wants me to go and hang out at his place for a few hours." she opened the door and looked up at her father. Then stepped back to let him in. He nodded and walked in. Then she gawked as she noticed someone standing behind him. Her eyes widen.

The man wore a red and black butler suit, like most of her other butlers, with black leather gloves. His long, scarlet red hair was left down. His red glasses pushed up to his oddly colored green and yellow eyes.

Jessie looked dumbfoundedly at her father. "Uh, who's that?"

He looked seriously at Jessie, "He's going to be your personal butler. He'll be keeping an eye on you at all times. And he'll also play like a body guard. So he'll be going with you to Daniel's."

Jessie was too shocked to say anything. Her father sighed, then left the room when Jessie said nothing. As soon as he left, the man looked at her and grinned with his razor like teeth. Jessie looked at him is disbelief.

"You weren't kidding... You really are real..." Jessie muttered. She chuckled sheepishly.

He giggled, "That was the deal. I become your butler and you live."

Jessie looked him over. "Grell, right?"

Grell grinned, "Indeed. Grell Sutcliff. Your deadly efficient butler at your service." he stated in a high pitched tone, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and lifting his hand to his face while sticking his picky, pointer, and thumb up.

Jessie scoffed lightly, "Well, Grell. Since your my butler, you'll have to listen to me. Your job will mainly to make sure Mystique is taken care of. He's my baby, so if he's unhappy, I'll be unhappy."

Grell blinked, then glanced at the cat on her bed. "Mystique? Isn't that a girl's name?"

Jessie scoffed, "I thought he was a girl when I first got him as a kitten and I was too attached to the name when I found out he was a boy."

Grell pursed his lips at Jessie's tone. She sighed, then turned to leave. "Stay here and watch Mystique. I'm going out for a few hours."

Grell gawked, "B-But... Your father told me to stay with you when you go out."

Jessie growled lightly, making Grell whimper, "Well, you're not my dad's butler. You're mine. So you listen to me. And I say stay here until I get back." then Jessie stormed out.

Grell blinked, then looked down at Mystique and he looked up at Grell. He smiled and went to pet him, but Mystique hissed, making Grell jump back.

Daniel was giddy, excited that Jessie was finally going to meet Sebastian. He wondered if he should tell her that he's a demon or not.

Sebastian stood at one corner of the room, watching as the teenaged boy got ready to have the girl known as Jessie. Humans have certainly changed since he was last in this realm. They weren't as formal or proud standing. And this boy, Daniel, was certainly not in the right state of mind. Especially if he would kill his butler and sell his soul to a demon over a small crush. He glanced at Daniel as he struggled to get his hair the way he wanted it.

The butler walked over behind his new master and took his comb and began combing his hair. Daniel blinked as the demon fixed his hair perfectly. "Hey, how'd you know how I wanted it?"

Sebastian smirked, then put his finger to his lips, "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Jessie walked out and hopped on her skateboard, stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket. Daniel's manor wasn't too far from her place. It usually took her twenty minutes or so to board there. She turned down an alley, but stopped as she noticed someone standing in her way.

"Um, you're kinda in my way." she stated, kicking her board up into her hand. The man simply grinned. Suddenly Jessie felt a blinding pain in the back of her head. She dropped to her knees, dazed and quickly losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was a few men quickly surrounding her.

"We could make a pretty penny off her..."

**Thanks for reading chapter three. Chapter four coming soon~ Please continue leaving reviews and let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Daniel paced his room back and forth as he waited for Jessie. Sebastian watched, secretly amused by his master's nervousness over a simple being of the opposite sex. Of course, Daniel wouldn't be able to tell by his facial expression.

"Gah! Where is she? She should be here by now." he grumbled impatiently.

"Perhaps you should give her another call, my lord," Sebastian suggested.

Daniel looked at the demonic butler like he was insane, "I can't! If she's only getting ready, I'll just seem too pushy or desperate."

Sebastian rolled his eyes lightly once Daniel looked away. "Maybe a simply text message will suffice."

Daniel thought for a moment, then sat on his bed and sent a text message, saying, "Hey, Jess. You on ur way yet?" then he laid back and sighed, trying to calm his fast beating heart. Sebastian watched the boy with an amused smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Daniel's phone started to ring. Daniel's heart leaped into his throat, seeing it was Jessie. He hit the accept button. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Daniel Sinclair?"

His heart dropped. That wasn't Jessie. "W-Who's this?"

"Nevermind that. Listen closely. If you ever want to see your pretty little girlfriend again, you'll have to pay a ransom of 100,000 pounds. Call the cops and we'll kill her. Just bring the money."

Then the line went dead.

The men chuckled lightly, "Stupid kid. We'll just kill 'em once he gets here, then sell the girl as a sex slave for a little extra money." Jessie was tied up and gagged in the corner of a dark room. She was surprising calm and quiet.

Daniel stood there, shaking with rage, the phone still by his ear.

"Sebastian..." he muttered.

The butler stood to attention, "Yes?"

He turned to the demon, a wild look in his dark blue eyes, "Sebastian... I'm going to give you your first real order... Find Jessie immediately... And if they hurt a single hair on her head... Make them suffer horribly before you kill them..."

Sebastian smiled wickedly, finding this order a bit entertaining, "Yes, my lord." then he turned and left without another word.

Sebastian arrived at the McBlair manor. It wasn't hard for the sly demon to get past security and soon appear in Jessie's room. He needed a scent to follow. He picked up one of Jessie's shirt that were on the floor and sniffed it. Then he turned to leave.

"Merow."

Sebastian stopped dead at the noise. He turned and glanced over, spotting a black cat on Jessie's bed. His eyes widen. "Oh... It has been too long since I had last seen one of these beautiful creatures..." he murmured. He smiled and walked over, sitting next to the cat. He took off his gloves and picked him up, setting him in his lap.

"My, you're so perfect. Your fur, so soft." he laid the cat on its back and played with his paws. "Ahh~ I had almost forgotten what it was like to be with such a wonderful creature."

Then Sebastian blinked and quickly looked up as the door flew open.

"Jessie, I-" Grell called, in a bit of a panic. Then stopped and blinked dumbfoundedly at Sebastian. The two butlers sat there, staring at each other in shock.

"Grell!? What are you doing here?"

Grell grinned, all his pointy teeth showing, "Sebas-chan~! It really is you! And I should be asking the same thing." the reaper bounced over to the demon, about to tackle hug him, but Sebastian evaded the Shinigami, still holding the cat in his arms.

"I am completing an order for my new master." he told the reaper in an even tone.

Grell placed his hands on his cheeks, swiveling his hips, "Oh, Bassy~ You haven't changed a bit in the last century or so." then he blinked, "Wait, new master? Who's your new master and why's he looking for Jessie?"

Sebastian shook his head, setting the cat on the computer stand. "I do not have time to discuss this. I must be going."

Grell pouted, "Aw~ Sebas-chan. It's been forever since I last saw you. How about we sit down and have a nice dinner and... I dunno, "catch up", if you know what I mean~." Grell stated, giving a flirtatious wink.

Sebastian shuddered, "Grell, you are replusive."

Grell blinked, then snapped, "Sebas-chan! You're so cruel. That's no way to speak to a lady~!"

Sebastian gave a sly smirk, "Indeed, it isn't. I suppose it was wise to say it to you then."

Then he hopped out the window, leaving a stunned Grell behind. Now that he had Jessie's scent, he could easily find where they were hiding her. And by the smell of blood, it was obvious to him that she was harmed. Meaning, he got to have a bit of fun tonight. Then demon smiled cruelly at the thought.

Jessie sat there with her head down. She knew Daniel was going to be the moron and try to buy her freedom. He was going to get himself killed. She made sure her long bangs were covering her eyes. She didn't want to watch her best friend be killed before her eyes.

She listened as the three men spoke of what they were going to do with their money. It disgusted her about how greedy and uncaring humans were. People like them are the reason her mother was dead...

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I believe you have something that does not belong to you."

Jessie blinked at the new voice, but she didn't dare look up, only listen. She heard the three men scramble to their feet.

"How did you get in!?" one snapped.

"Who are you?" another demanded.

Jessie heard the new man chuckle darkly. "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

The men scoffed and chuckled. Jessie flinched as she heard gun shots before hearing a body hit the floor.

"Stupid ass." one man snorted.

Then Jessie looked up as she heard them gasp. She flipped her hair so her right eye was visible. Then her eyes widen as the new man stood back up. Blood dripped down his face and stained his suit.

"My, another perfectly good tail coat, ruined by vermin like you." the man started towards Jessie. She looked up at the raven haired man, his red eyes seeming kind, but Jessie could see something much darker behind them. She flinched as he placed his hand under her jaw, caressing her head lightly. "My, this won't do. You've hurt and startled the poor thing." Jessie whimpered quietly, seeing the man's eyes change from red to a glowing pink, slits replacing his pupils. "I'll have to teach you gentlemen on how to treat a lady."

He stood up and lifted his wrist to his mouth, biting the opening of his glove and pulling it off his hand with his teeth. He turned to the three men and grinned, his demonic pink eyes glowing. "I'm going to enjoy showing you what real hell is."

**Thanks for reading! Warning, extreme gory coming into the next chapter~ Chapter five coming soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The three men were cowering from Sebastian. His demonic pink eyes glowing with sadistic joy and cruelty.

"What the hell are you!?" one of the men shouted.

Sebastian smiled, amusement in his tone, "I am simply... One _hell_ of a butler."

Jessie struggled lightly in her bounds. She blinked as Sebastian glanced at her. Her eyes widened slightly as he smirked and walked over to her.

"Honestly, this is no way to treat a lady," he walked over and bent down by Jessie. The men tried to run, but when they reached a door or an exit, it was blocked off or wouldn't open. Then Sebastian reached behind Jessie's head and untied her gag. Jessie quickly spat it out, then looked up at the man with the glowing eyes.

Sebastian eyed the red head lightly. Now he understood why Grell would take an interest in her. She was obviously a wild spirit and dressed to resemble the opposite sex. Much like Grell indeed. Then he noticed a silver chain around his neck. He was surprised at the sight of a pentagram dangling from it.

A sly grin came to the demon's face, "My, I see why my master has went to such trouble to summon me for you."

Jessie was shocked, "W-What... Are you?"

Sebastian smiled, "I would think you of all people would understand exactly what I am." he whispered.

Jessie watched as he chuckled darkly and stood straight, looking over at the panicking men. As he placed his hand by his side, Jessie noticed the glowing violet pentagram on his hand encircled by what looked like a stitching design. She glanced down at the pentagram on her necklace, then back up at the man, her eyes widening slightly.

"You're... You're a demon..." she muttered in disbelief.

Sebastian glanced at Jessie, a cruel smirk crossing his lips. She felt a shudder run down her spine as he looked directly into her eyes. She swore he could see directly into her very soul, causing her stomach to turn and her heart to race.

He turned back to the three men, lifting his hand by his face, his dark nails curving into sharp talons. "Now. I suggest you apologize to Ms. Jessica."

The men dropped to their knees, begging for forgiveness and pleading for Sebastian to spare their lives. Sebastian chuckled, "How pathetic... You humans are a waste of air. I'll kill you by request of my master."

They blinked roughly, unable to process what Sebastian was telling them. Sebastian cracked his knuckles and started toward the men. They all whimpered and backed away from the demon. One stumbled upon his gun. He quickly picked it up and pointed it at Sebastian.

The demon appeared before him, grabbing his hand and twisting it so that he dropped it with a cry of pain. Sebastian smirked, "If you tried to shoot me, you might hurt the girl. Now that would not be pleasant, now would it?"

Sebastian grinned, then quickly forced his hand into the man's stomach, his claws easily slicing through his clothes and skin.

Jessie watched in horror as blood gushed to the floor. The man shrieked in pain and pulled away, falling back. Sebastian smirked, the man's inside wrapped around his hand. The other men cried in fear and tried to run again. Sebastian glanced over at them, then took the entrails and used it like a rope, appearing before them and tying it around their feet. The man cried in pain.

"Please, God! Make it stop! It hurts! Please, just kill me!" he yelled.

Sebastian tilted his head, "God," he scoffed. "There is no use praying for him now."

Jessie flinched as the man cried and screamed. She moved her head so her hair was covering her eyes. She glanced up, seeing one of the men trying to struggle free from the entrails, then looked at Jessie pleadingly, "Please. Call him off! I don't wanna die! I'm sorry for tying you up. I'm sorry! Please! Please, please, please make him stop!" the man sobbed.

Sebastian smirked as the man tried to plead to the girl, "She is not my master, so whether she asks me to stop or not is irrelevant."

Jessie remained silent, her jaw setting tightly.

Sebastian walked over to the sobbing man and turned him over onto his stomach. He continued to try and beg for his life. Sebastian only chuckled and placed one of his talons at the top of the man's back. He grinned before pressing it deep into his skin and ripping it down to his lower back. The man screamed in pain as Sebastian pulled the skin and muscle back to reveal his spine.

The last man whimpered, then reached for the gun that the other had dropped. He brought it two his own head and closed his eyes. Sebastian smirked lightly as he pulled the trigger. The man flinched, then blinked when he realized he was still alive. He glanced over to a smirking Sebastian. He had caught the bullet before it had hit the man's head.

"Now, that is much too quick. My lord would not be happy if I allowed you to escape without being punished." he smiled and lifted the man by his shirt and jumped up to a support beam and hanged the man upside with one hand. With his free hand, he reached inside his tail coat and pulled out a large stake.

The man's eyes widen, "No, please don't!" he begged.

Sebastian simply gave a cruel smirk before driving the stake hard into his leg, then released him. The man cried in agony as he hung upside by his leg. Sebastian jumped down, then glanced at the man with the torn open stomach. He pouted lightly, seeing as he fell unconscious from the pain. He waked over and knelt down.

Jessie watched the demon lightly, then blinked as he grabbed the man's head. To her, it just seemed like it simply exploded in the demon's hands. In reality, Sebastian had just moved too quickly for her to see that he had crushed it.

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose I have had enough fun. My master will grow tiresome if I take too long." he stated as he walked over to the man whimpering on the floor. Sebastian reached down and grabbed a hold of his spine before crushing it and tearing it from his body. Then he walked over to the man dangling from his leg. He gave a mocking polite smile before placing his talon on the man's throat and slicing it open.

He gagged and struggled, trying to block the blood flow with his hands, but he died within a few seconds. Sebastian chuckled, his nails returning to normal before he flexed his hand. Despite the room being covered in blood, not a drop had touched the demon's skin or clothes. He put his white gloves back onto his hands, then looked at the red-headed girl.

"My, how rude of me. I forgot to undo your restraints," he said, walking over to Jessie. She watched the demon walk over and kneel before her. Her eyes widen slightly, then she flinched as he reached for her.

Sebastian smirked lightly. He guessed it would be expected of the girl to think he would hurt her as well. "No need to be alarmed," he told her soothingly. "I will not harm you. Master would be most displeased if I did. I'm only untying your bounds."

Jessie remained tease as the demon freed her, but before she could run, he picked her up bridal style. Jessie panicked and struggled. "Hey, where are you taking me? Lemme go!"

Sebastian held onto her despite her protests. "I am returning you home safely. If I were to release you, you may run into trouble again. And if that were to happen, my young master would likely send me to save you again."

Jessie blinked as they walked outside. She yelped and quickly clung to the demon as he jumped onto the rooftops and quickly hopped from one to another. Before long, they arrived at Jessie's manor. Sebastian landed on the porch, then careful released Jessie. He gave a polite bow, then turned to leave. Jessie quickly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Wait," she pleaded quickly.

Sebastian glanced over at her, offering a polite smile. "Yes?"

Jessie looked at him seriously, "Who are you, and why does your master go to the extra length to save me?"

He grinned, "I am Sebastian Michaelis. And for my master, I will leave it to him to state if he wishes for you to know."

Jessie blinked, then released Sebastian, watching as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. Then she turned and went into her estate in a daze. She guessed Daniel would have to wait until tomorrow for her to come over. She wondered what kind of surprise he would get if he found those men killed brutally.

Then something else occurred to her. Daniel was the only one who knew she had been kidnapped. Her eyes narrowed as she thought, _"No way... Could Daniel have really made a deal with a devil?"_

She went upstairs to her room. She was much to tired to think about it now. As Jessie crashed onto her bed and curled up with Mystique, she found it hard to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were the glowing pink eyes of Sebastian burning into her very soul.

**Er, sorry it took so long to update this time. Had a few things come up, cutting off time to write, but hopefully now I'll be able to update the next few chapters sooner. Thanks for reading and please continue to leave reviews.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jessie groaned as she was shook awake. She opened one eye and looked up at the red headed Shinigami. Grell looked down at her with a sharp toothed grin.

"Good morning darling~. Time to get ready for school. I'll be walking you there." he stated happily.

Jessie growled, "I don't feel good. I'm staying home." she pulled the sheets over her head.

Grell pouted, "Your father told me you give that excuse every morning. Come now. Up, up, up~ You need a shower, you look filthy. Where were you last night?"

Jessie blinked, then the demonic pink eyes flashed in her head. A look of horror crossed her face, then she quickly shook her head and moved the sheet. "I was out." she said simply, sliding out of bed. Mystique meowed in protest. Jessie smiled and patted the cat on the head. "Don't worry boy, I'll be back before you know it."

He nuzzled his head against her hand. Jessie giggled lightly, picking him up and nuzzling him back. Grell watched her, then smiled sadly. He wasn't sure why, but Jessie had some sort of strong bond with that cat.

Jessie glanced over lightly, seeing Grell smile. She felt a light blush come to her face. She sighed lightly, then set Mystique down and walked off to her private bathroom. Jessie glanced into the mirror and frowned to herself.

"I look like shit..." she muttered to herself. Her short, red hair was tussled from tossing and turning all night. She had dirt smudges on her clothes and face along with a few scrapes and bruises. She moved her hair from her eyes and saw dark circles from the lack of sleep. Her green eyes looked dull, almost lifeless. She chuckled darkly to herself.

She thought, _"I guess I'm alive, only dead inside."_

She quickly undressed, then hopped into the shower. Once she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself, then walked out. She dressed herself in baggy black jeans, and a crimson red tank top. Then she slipped a black t-shirt over that.

Grell walked back in after she was dressed. He pouted lightly, "You're not wearing a lot of red today."

Jessie scoffed lightly, "I feel like wearing black. Besides, I have a red cammy under my shirt."

She grabbed her skateboard and headed for the door, Mystique following at her feet. Grell quickly followed her. "Hey, I'm suppose to walk you to school."

"Follow me if you want to, otherwise, I'm not waiting for you." Jessie stated over her shoulder. She stopped at the door and picked up Mystique one last time. "Bye, my baby boy. I'll see you once I get home." She placed a kiss on his head and set him down away from the door before leaving.

Grell followed her, placing fake teeth into his mouth to make them look normal. Even though Jessie was on her skateboard, Grell could keep up with her while walking.

"So, out of curiosity, who's your best friend at school?" Grell asked, trying to start a conversation.

Jessie's face remained unemotional. "I only have one friend. His name's Daniel Sinclair. The rest are rich snobs." she stated with distaste, "Since both of our parents are descended noble families, we go to a private school with other kids who's parents are loaded."

Grell blinked at the hatred in her tone. "Oh." he said simply, unsure how to respond to that.

Daniel walked with a skip in his step. It was a habit he had since he was little. It tended to happen whenever he was happy. It's also why Jessie always called him Skippy. Sebastian walked along side his young master. The demon's thoughts were elsewhere.

_"Her soul... So much like Ciel's..."_

"Sebastian."

The butler blinked, then looked down at Daniel. "Yes, young master?"

"Jessie wasn't that hurt yesterday, was she?" he asked.

Sebastian gave a smile, "No, my lord. Just a few scrapes and bruises."

Daniel smiled, "That's good. Maybe she'll be in school today."

"Perhaps," Sebastian agreed with his master.

Once they were a block away from the school, Daniel stopped and turned to Sebastian. "You can start heading back now. I want to wait a bit longer before I reveal that I am your master."

Sebastian bowed before Daniel, "Yes, my lord." Then he turned on his heels and started walking back. Daniel watched the butler for a moment, then continued on his way to school.

Jessie and Grell were close to the school. They hadn't really talked much, considering Jessie was antisocial.

Grell's head perked up as he caught the scent of Sebastian. "Alright~ The school's just up ahead. I think you can handle yourself. See ya after school sweetie~." he said, then walked off.

Jessie turned, giving the reaper an odd look, then she rolled her eyes and made her way to school. Once she reached the school, she kicked her board into her hands and stuffed it under one of her arms. She made sure her hair was covering her eyes as she walked up the steps, seeing the usual stares and hearing the usual whispers.

Once she was inside, she went to her locker and set her board inside.

"Jessie!"

Jessie glanced over, then grinned as she saw Daniel heading her way. "Skippy!" she called, running over and attack hugging him. Daniel yelped, almost falling over, but catching him and chuckling as he hugged Jessie back.

"What's up?" she asked, flipping her hair so her right eye was visible.

"Not much," he looked around, making sure no one was around before whispering, "What happened last night? I went to give those people the ransom and when I got there, it was a complete murder scene."

Jessie's eyes widen, then she quickly turned back to her locker. Daniel tried to hide his smirk, then he walked over to her and whispered, "Did you kill them?"

Jessie gasped, then glared at him, "I may be many things, Danny, but I'm not a murderer."

He smiled sadly and nodded, "I know, I was just checking. But... What did happen?"

Jessie sighed and turned back to Daniel before muttering, "I don't wanna talk about it right now..."

Daniel looked his best friend over, then he blinked as he noticed her necklace was missing. "H-Hey, you're not wearing your pentagram. You never take that thing off. Not even when you sleep."

Jessie was surprised Daniel had noticed. Of course, he was the one who knew her best. "Uh, we're gonna be late for class. Later mate!" she said quickly before running off to her first period class.

Daniel watched her lightly, then a twisted smirk came to his face, _"Sebastian's got her that scared, huh? I think I'll hold off on telling her who his true master is then." _he thought to himself. It was an interesting turn around. He had never seen Jessie scared of anything. Usually he was the scaredy-cat. He quickly regained his composure as the first bell rang.

"Well, better get to class. Father would kill me if I got a tardy."he muttered to himself before walking off to his first period class.

Sebastian walked with a normal pace down the street. He was lost in his own thoughts.

Grell found the demonic butler and grinned. He wondered why he was out and about this morning. The Shinigami swiveled his hips, squealing to himself, "Oh, Sebas-chan~. Fate has brought us together yet again."

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder lightly, sensing the red headed Shinigami. He sighed lightly to himself and continued to walk, acting like he didn't know Grell was there.

Grell huffed as the demon ignored him. He ran after Sebastian and went to jump on him from behind, but Sebastian moved quickly, making the reaper fall face first to the pavement.

"Bassy, you're so cruel~." he whined.

Sebastian smirked lightly, "I would prefer it if you did not touch me, Grell."

Grell got back on his feet, then walked along side the demonic butler. "You know, you never answered me last night. What were you doing at Jessie's manor last night? Well, other then playing with that rotten cat of her's."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "I was full filling an order from my master. Since you are a very incompetent butler, I had to go and save her from being kidnapped."

Grell's jaw dropped, then he growled, "Damn that girl! I told her I should've walked with her, but noooo~. I had to stay at the manor and watch her cat that does nothing but sleep!" he complained. Then he looked at Sebastian. "Wait, why would your master want to save Jessie? Who is he?"

Sebastian smirked lightly, "Just a young boy who seems to have fallen for Jessie."

Grell's eyes shined as he clapped his hands together, "Ah~, young love." Then he wrapped his arms around one of Sebastian's. "Oh, we should set them up, then go on a double date~." he told him, giving a seductive smirk.

Sebastian gave a look of distaste before balling his free hand into a fist and hitting Grell in the head, sending him back into the side walk.

"That is a repulsive idea. Besides, the moment Jessie shows interest in my master, I get to take his soul. Now, if you excuse me, I have work I must get done before my young master gets out of school. Good day to you Grell." he said with a bow before he disappeared from sight.

Grell sat up and pouted lightly, then sighed, "Oh, well. Now that I know Sebby's master is close to Jessie, I know I'll be seeing much more of him."

Grell got back to his feet and decided to walk around while he waited for Jessie to get out of school.

****Later that day****

Jessie glanced out the window as she waited for the final bell to ring. She hadn't been able to get that demon off her mind. _"__I am Sebastian Michaelis. And for my master, I will leave it to him to state if he wishes for you to know." _

Those words rang in her head. She wasn't sure why this bothered her so much. After all, he saved her life. But as she closed her eyes, his demonic pink ones seemed to be right there, staring right through her. She opened her eyes again with a jump as the bell rang.

She sighed and started to gather her things together. She stuffed her books into her book bag and slipped it over her shoulder. She glanced out the window one last time, then her eyes widen slightly. A ways outside stood Sebastian. And he was staring right at her with that cruel smirk. She completely froze.

"Ms. McBlair. Is something wrong?"

Jessie blinked lightly, then glanced over at her history teacher, who was eying her. "Uh, no. I'm fine. Er, sorry."

She quickly glanced out the window again, but Sebastian was gone. So she quickly made her way out of the classroom.

"Boo!"

Jessie jumped back and out of reflex, swung her arm and punched Daniel right in the face. He stumbled back, holding his nose.

Jessie yelped, "I-I'm so sorry, Danny. You know not to surprise me like that. I have the fighting instinct."

Daniel chuckled lightly, holding his nose as it bleed. "It's alright. No biggie."

Jessie sighed, "C'mon. You should make a stop at the nurses and make sure I didn't break it."

Daniel smiled and followed his best friend. It was moments like this that made him believe Jessie secretly loved him as he loved her. Once they arrived at the nurse's office, Jessie stepped back and crossed her arms.

The nurse looked up and blinked, gasping lightly at Daniel's bloody nose, "Oh dear, what happened?"

Before Daniel could try and cover for her, Jessie blurted out, "He tried to scare me, so I punched him."

The nurse glared at her, "You'll be written up for this, Ms. Jessica."

"Sue me, lady. Just fix his bloody nose!" Jessie blurted out.

Daniel chuckled sheepishly, "Er, sorry about buggin' ya ma'am."

The nurse smiled kindly at Daniel, "Oh, it's okay love. It wasn't your fault." After examining his nose, she nodded, "It's not broken, but it might be a bit swollen for a bit. Just keep tissues near by in case it starts to bleed again."

Daniel nodded, then Jessie grabbed his arm and yanked him until they were a block away from the school.

Once she released him, then walked side by side.

"Hey, Jess, you forgot your board." Daniel pointed out.

Jessie merely shrugged, "Meh, I'll get it tomorrow. Wanna walk me to work?"

Daniel sighed, "I would, but my dad's expecting me back home soon for violin lessons."

Jessie usually would understand when Daniel wouldn't be able to stay with her, but this time she clung to his arm. "P-Please, Skippy? It's not that far. Please?"

Daniel smiled lightly, but inside, he was smirking, "You seemed freaked out," he glanced around, making sure no one was around, "You never told me what the hell happened last night. Please, tell me. You know I'm always here. Is it why you're scared to be alone?"

Jessie hesitated, then she whispered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

Daniel stopped and grabbed her arm lightly, looking at her with concern, "I'm you're best friend and you're mine. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Please, tell me."

Jessie sighed, then glanced around, "A... A demon saved me last night. I mean an actual demon from Hell. He was super fast, he grow claws and sliced up those guys that kidnapped me, and his eyes glowed pink with like slits instead of pupils."

Daniel blinked lightly, making it seem like he was having a hard time processing it.

Jessie scowled, "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

Daniel shook his head, "Any other time, I probably would have called you crazy, but when I went to drop off the money, those guys were messed up badly. I don't think any normal person could have caused that much damage. So I do believe you. Plus, now I understand why you took off your necklace."

Jessie shook her head, "I took it off because I have this odd feeling he's following me and that he only found me because of the pentagram. That, and he said his master had ordered him to protect me. I'm not sure who that is. Satan maybe."

Daniel chuckled sheepishly, "I doubt that Satan is after you, Jess. C'mon, I'll walk you to work if it's bothering you that much."

Jessie nodded, then she wrapped her arms around one of his, staying close to her best friend. Daniel smiled lightly, enjoying having her close. They walked in silence, both having a lot on their mind. Before they knew it, they arrived at Jessie's work.

Daniel shuddered lightly, looking up at the funeral parlor. "Of all places, Jess, you chose this as your first part time job?"

Jessie grinned, "Well, it is my style. Besides, no one else would hire me because of the way I look and the guy said he could use a hand around the place.

Daniel sighed lightly, "I guess you're right. Well, have fun at work. Text me if you need me, okay?"

Jessie smiled, then hugged her best friend. "Of course, Skippy. You're the best." then she turned and disappeared inside the parlor.

Sebastian appeared beside Daniel after Jessie was gone. Daniel grinned, his eyes flashing with excitement. "She's really scared of you." he said happily.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his young master, "Why is that something to be happy about?"

"I've never seen Jessie scared before. Did you see the way she clung to me?" he laughed, "This has given me an idea. Come, Sebastian. I'm going to be late for my violin lessons." Daniel told him, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started walking.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian followed a few steps behind his master.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot going on and stress has been giving me writer's block. But hopefully I'll be updating every few days now. Please leave reviews and if you want, pm me if you have an ideas. I could use something for inspiration.~ ^^ Thanks for reading and hopefully chapter seven will come sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jessie walked into the funeral parlor, looking around lightly at the dark place. The smell of dust and roses filled the air. It was such an odd mixture. Jessie removed her Osiris's, then placed them on a shoe rack.

"I wonder where the funeral director is..." she thought out loud, walking farther inside. She blinked lightly, then glanced over at a coffin that was resting up right against the wall. "I'm here Undertaker." she announced.

The coffin lid moved and a man with long silver hair poked his head out and grinned. Jessie couldn't see his eyes, since his long bangs covered them. Though, she did notice long scars along his face and neck.

He stepped out of the coffin, then walked over to Jessie, "'Ello Princess. My, did you get into another fight?" he asked, noticing the few bruises and scrapes on her face and arms.

Jessie smiled sadly at the pet name he had given her since the day she met him three years ago. Then she shook her head, "No, actually I got into a skateboarding accident. I was hit by a car. But I got away with only a few bruises and a sprained wrist." she told him, showing the brace around her left hand. She decided to leave the kidnapping part out since she wanted to try and get it off her mind.

"Ohh.~ I see. Are you going to be alright to work then? Since your wrist is hurt and all." Undertaker mused.

Jessie blinked, then chuckled nervously, "O-Of course. It doesn't hurt that bad, honestly. Besides, I need to get out of the manor. I'm tired of sitting home and I have a new butler who's annoying me."

"A new butler, eh?" Undertaker giggled, grinning creepily at Jessie, "How interesting."

Jessie smiled sheepishly. Even though she had been working for Undertaker for a few years, he still managed to give her the creeps at times. Especially when it seemed like he knew Jessie wasn't telling her everything.

Undertaker had actually known Jessie better then anyone. He even knew things about her that Daniel didn't know. She left safe talking to Undertaker and he was usually understanding and had a way to make her laugh, even when she didn't want to.

Jessie started to get to work around the parlor. She mainly just helped keep the place clean and kept stock of the coffins. She also helped bring things to Undertaker if he was too busy to fetch them himself.

****A Few Hours Later****

Jessie sat down with a sigh, flexing her braced hand lightly as it throbbed. She had moved a few coffins around into storage, so she thought she might had pulled it.

Undertaker walked over and smiled at the young teenager, handing her some tea in a glass beaker. Jessie just figured Undertaker didn't have any actual cups. Jessie smiled lightly at the familiar smell of the honey camomile tea. It was her favorite. Undertaker would always reward her hard work of the day with it.

"Biscuit m'dear?" Undertaker offered what looked like a dog treat to Jessie. She picked up one and nibbled on it lightly. It was actually a cookie, tasting like a vanilla wafer.

"Undertaker, do you believe in demons?" she asked, wanting his opinion. His back was turned to her, so she wouldn't see the smirk creeping onto his face.

"Why such an odd question, Princess?" he asked, turning to her with his usual creepy grin.

Jessie glanced away lightly, "I-I was just wondering..."

Undertaker leaned forward, cupping her small chin in his hand, making her look at him. Despite his eyes being hidden, Jessie could tell he was looking right into her green ones.

"Well~ There must be some reason the topic came up." he cooed, his face inches from Jessie's.

Jessie felt a cold sweat run down the side of her face, "Well, last night, I... I was kidnapped for ransom, but... This guy... He found me somehow. The guys shot him, but he didn't die... Then he murdered all three of them with his bare hands..." she sighed, "You probably don't believe me though."

Undertaker grinned, releasing her chin, stepping back. "Oh, I do believe you."

Jessie blinked, "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course. I know you aren't one to lie. You never have a reason to. You only tend to hold back the truth."

Jessie tilted her head, "What's the difference?"

Undertaker giggled, "When you lie, you state something that isn't true and claim it is. When you hold back the truth, it means you keep certain information to yourself, saying something true, but not giving the whole story."

Jessie nodded slowly, "Oh." she gulped down her tea and stood up, placing the empty beaker on the coffin she was sitting on. "Well, I have to be going Undertaker."

He nodded, "And remember Princess, value your soul and be careful who you trust. One wrong step could lead to your damnation. And to your death."

Jessie's eyes widen lightly, frozen for a moment, then she smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's for the advise. See ya tomorrow." she waved before leaving the funeral parlor.

Undertaker waved back and giggled once she left. "Oh, no I won't~"

Jessie rubbed the side of her head as she closed the door to the parlor. Undertaker always seemed to know things about her, even things that she didn't know. She glanced up nervously at the evening sky, the sun setting quickly. She wished she had grabbed her skateboard from school. It would have helped her to get home faster.

"Hey Jessie."

Jessie blinked, then turned and looked to see Daniel jogging over to her. She breathed a mental sigh of relief, but she only smirked at her best friend. "Hey Skippy, won't your pops have a hissy fit if he finds out you're out this late?"

Daniel chuckled, "I had one of my butlers cover for me. Want to come over for a bit? I figured you'd want someone to walk you."

"Sure, as long as you feed me. I'm starving."

Daniel chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jessie's shoulders. "Sure, my mom made some of those peppermint cookie you like."

Jessie gasped, then clapped her hands together, "Yay! I can't wait."

Daniel smiled lightly, leading Jessie down the side walk.

She glanced over her shoulder lightly, narrowing her eyes as she got the odd sensation that they were being watched or followed.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked her, looking concerned.

Jessie turned back to him, plastering a smile on her face. "Of course, nom noms." she giggled, pinching his cheek.

Sebastian stayed hidden in the shadows, watching his master and Jessie. His orders were to remain out of Jessie's sights. At least, until he gave the order otherwise.

****Later That Night****

Jessie slipped her Osiris's on and nibbled on a peppermint cookie.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's pretty dark out." Daniel said worriedly.

Jessie waved away his concerns, "Relax, Danny Boy. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. No worries." she headed out the door, waving over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow, Skippy." she said happily.

He smiled sadly, "Alright. See you tomorrow. Don't talk to strangers."

"Aww~ But I like strangers! Especially the creepy ones who drive white vans and offer me candy.~"

Daniel chuckled and watched as she disappeared into the night. "I don't know about her sometimes..." he whispered softly to himself. Then he closed the door and glanced over as Sebastian appeared next to him. He smirked cruelly at the demon. "Okay, go give her a good scare. I want to see her trembling and paranoid tomorrow. But don't cause her any physical harm."

Sebastian bowed lightly to his young master, "Yes, my lord." then he disappeared again. Daniel smiled to himself, then headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jessie sighed lightly to herself. She didn't want to be alone, but she was afraid Daniel would start seeing her as a chicken. Once she was a block from his manor, she reached for her phone, hoping to call Grell and have him pick her up. She blinked, finding her pocket empty, then she face palmed herself.

"Damn... I left it at Daniel's." she grumbled to herself. Then he sighed and decided to keep walking. She figured he would be going to bed now and he'd bring it to her tomorrow if he found it.

Sebastian spotted his prey, walking rather quickly along the side walk. "My, already a nervous wreck?" he mused quickly to himself. Then he grinned, his eyes changing into a demonic pink. "This should be interesting indeed."

**Hey all~ Thanks for reading yet another chapter. It makes me happy that people are still following along so far. Please review and let me know your thoughts and pm me if anything confuses you. Chapter eight coming soon~ I wonder what Sebby plans to do...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jessie whistled to herself as she walked along the dark sidewalk. She was trying to keep herself distracted so her nerves wouldn't go berserk. She played small games in her head, skipping over cracks in the sidewalk. She giggled to herself, keeping her mind occupied.

Sebastian followed her in the shadows, going unnoticed. He was slightly surprised that she was so calm. She was even laughing to herself. That wouldn't do at all.

As Jessie skipped by a dark alley, a pair of gloved hands came out from the darkness, one wrapping around her waist, the other wrapping around her mouth to muffle her in case she screamed.

Jessie blinked as the hands wrapped around her and pulled her into the dark alley, making her drop the half eaten cookie in her hand. Sebastian was surprised when she didn't struggle, dragging her to the back of the alley before releasing her, standing a few feet away so she was cornered.

Jessie turned as the hands let her go, then blinked roughly. It was Sebastian. She grit her teeth, feeling a cold sweat run down the side of her face. But she wasn't ready to admit she was scared of him. Instead, she placed her hands on her hips and huffed, "You bloody wanker! You made me drop my cookie!"

Sebastian blinked, surprised that she snapped about her cookie. Then he smirked lightly, "My apologies."

Jessie crossed her arms, "No you're not. You wouldn't have made me drop it if you were."

Sebastian smiled lightly, "You are a rather mouthy one."

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "I'm one to speak my mind."

Sebastian grinned, starting to take slow steps toward her. "Well, perhaps I should teach you some manners."

Jessie's eyes widen sightly under her hair, taking a step back, then blinked as her back hit against a wall.

Sebastian smirked, "I am afraid you are cornered, my dear."

Jessie growled, "Oh, hell no!" then she ran straight for Sebastian. Once she was close enough, she placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him. As soon as her feet hit the ground behind the demon, she sprinted off as fast as she could.

Sebastian could have easily stopped her, but he found this more amusing. _"A chase. Let's see how far she can run."_ He mused in his head.

At first, Jessie thought running home was the best idea, but she didn't think she could run all the way there. She glanced over her shoulder, but Sebastian was no where to be found. She had to think of a place to hide and quickly. Then she remembered the abandoned warehouse was only a few blocks away. She decided to head for there.

She got there a a few minutes later and slowed down as she arrived. She jogged up to one of the windows she had broken the other day and hopped inside.

Once she was in, she bent over, placing her hands on her knees. She breathed deeply and raggedly, not use to physical activity. She glanced around the abandoned building, still not seeing the demon. She decided to find a place to hide, hoping to lose him.

She went over and opened a close by vent in the wall. She quickly climbed in and closed it behind her. She moved back until her back hit the wall.

Sebastian stood outside the warehouse with a smirk on his face. He knew she was in there hiding. He decided to humor her a bit. He appeared by the window she had crawled through and placed a pondering hand on his chin. "How strange. I swore I had seen her come this way." he muttered convincingly to himself.

Jessie heard the demon and quickly put the back of her hand over her mouth, doing her best to make her breath shallow. She put her head down so her scarlet hair would cover her eyes.

Sebastian stepped into the warehouse and quickly pin pointed where Jessie was hiding, though he continued to look around. After a few minutes of searching, Sebastian growled to himself, "Perhaps she ran around or cut through an alley..."

Then he disappeared the way he came. Jessie listened to his footsteps until they faded out. _"There's no way it could be that easy to hide from him..."_ she thought to herself. She sat there for another half an hour, finding no sign of the demon. She slowly pushed the vent open and slid out.

She stretched her cramped body from sitting for so long. She listened quietly for a few more seconds, then sighed to herself, "I guess I really did lose him..."

She crept back over to the window, still on edge. She hid around the corner, glancing around outside expecting the demon to appear in front of her. After a few seconds, she sighed again and placed her hands on the window sill to climb over it.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the warehouse. Jessie yelped and struggled, growling, "I bloody knew it! Damn demon! Lemme go!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly, smirking as she tried to pull away from him. "You're going to hurt yourself." he mused.

Jessie scoffed, "What do you care if I do or not?"

Sebastian grinned, "Oh, I don't. But my master would certainly be upset. I have orders not to cause you any physical harm." He released Jessie back in a corner.

She blinked as Sebastian let her go, then she turned to face him. He was smirking lightly at her, his red eyes seemed to have a light glow to them in the dark. It made Jessie uneasy. "What do you and you're master want from me? Who is he?"

Sebastian put his finger to his lips, tilting his head at the same time. "I'm afraid I can not tell you who he is. I have orders not to reveal his identity to you. As for what he wants, well," he smirked lightly, "He did not say I was not allowed to tell you. He wants your love. In fact, he only summoned me because he happened to notice that necklace you wore everyday. He thought it would please you."

Jessie gritted her teeth. "If that's the case, who have you been chasing me?"

Sebastian grinned, "He ordered me to scare you. Perhaps scare you right into his arms."

Jessie growled, "You sick bastard... There's no way I'd let that happen. You don't scare me!" she ran forward, trying to flip over Sebastian again, but he stopped her this time. Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned against the wall, her hands above her head.

She looked up at the demon with a sneer, then blinked. His eyes had changed to a demonic pink, his pupils replaced with cat like slits. She gave a small whimper, trying to pull her hands free from his grasp.

Sebastian chuckled and cupped her chin with his free hand, making her look him in the eye. "My, you are just full of life. You'll fight till your very last breath," he smirked lightly. "I would never expect someone like you to have a soul as pure as yours."

Jessie was suddenly uncomfortable with how close he was to her. She yanked her head away and tried to rip her hands free. "Lemme go! Stop looking at my soul, pervert!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her comment, "I do not see how that is perverted in the least."

Jessie scoffed, "My soul is my private property. You're not allowed to look at it!"

"That would be quite difficult. After all, you look at your food before you eat, correct?"

Jessie's eyes widen, then she began to struggle wildly, "No! No, no, no, no! You can't eat my soul! I need that!"

Sebastian chuckled as she tried to struggle. "I know I can't eat your soul. Though, I admit," he placed his hand on her lower jaw and moved closer to whisper in her ear, "I crave to devour every last bit of it."

He smirked before releasing her and disappearing into the shadows. Jessie didn't wait for him to return. She ran and jumped out the window before sprinting home as fast as she could.

Once she was home, she slammed the door shut and locked everything. She didn't see any sign of Sebastian.

"My,~ what has you spooked?"

Jessie quickly turned and drove her fist right into Grell's face. He stumbled back, holding his nose. "Hey! What's the big idea!? What'd I do to deserve that!?"

Jessie's eyes where wide and full of adrenaline. She stared at Grell for a moment, breathing hard, then she shook her head and scowled.

"You shouldn't surprise me like that!"

"Geez kid. What's got you all worked up? You look terrified." Grell stated.

Jessie shook her head, "N-Nothing. I just ran all the way home so I'm just worn. I only punched you because it's a natural reaction when people come up behind me. Call it a bad habit." Jessie sighed and started off to her room. Grell followed her, watching the young teen curiously.

Jessie walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Mystique jumped up and nuzzled Jessie's head and licked her nose. She smiled and giggle before turning over onto her back and placing Mystique on her lap. She began to pet him softly as he made himself comfortable and fell asleep.

Grell walked in after her and took a seat in her computer chair. He watched her lightly, wondering why that cat always seemed to make her so happy so easily.

Jessie yawned lightly and relaxed in bed, "Grell, I have a favor to ask you."

Grell perked up lightly, "Yes?"

"I want you to get the spare bed from down stairs and sleep in here tonight."

Grell blinked at the odd request, then looked her over. Her hair was covering her eyes as always, but something about her mood gave off that she was spooked.

He smiled sadly and nodded, "Okay, dear. I'll be back soon." Grell left and gathered his bedding as well as the spare mattress. He returned and found Jessie fast asleep. He chuckled and began to set up his bed before making himself comfortable. "Goodnight, my lady."

Jessie only mattered something in her sleep before turning her back to Grell.

**Thanks for reading!~ I hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it ^^. Please review and let me know what you think so far. It means a lot. Chapter 9 coming soon.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Daniel... I need to tell you something..."

Daniel glanced over, seeing Jessie standing behind him, her arms folded behind her back. Her hair was covering her eyes, but he could tell something was off by her body language. She almost seemed... Shy.

He looked around the street, seeing no one around. He didn't even sense Sebastian's presence. "Jessie, shouldn't you be at work? It's getting late." he stated, raising an eyebrow.

Jessie shook her head, "I-I called off today. I told Undertaker I wasn't feeling well."

Daniel smirked, "You look fine to me."

She chuckled sheepishly, "Y-Yeah."

Daniel tilted his head, "Are you alright?" he walked over and slid his hand under her hair, placing the back of it against her forehead. "You don't feel warm to me."

Jessie pushed his hand away, "No, I'm not sick."

He grinned, "Then why'd you take off work?"

"I needed to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Was it that important you had to take the day off?"

She nodded lightly.

He smiled lightly and brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind one of her ears so he could see both of her eyes. There were dark circles around them due to recent stress and lack of sleep. She seemed to avoid eye contact with him once her green orbs were visible.

"So what's so important?" he asked, cupping her chin lightly and tilting her head up to look him in the eye. He blinked when he noticed her cheeks were flushed. Was she embarrassed?

"Well... You remember the demon I told you about?"

He nodded lightly, "Yeah, you don't just forget a story like that."

She sighed and muttered, "He won't leave me alone... He follows me everywhere. He wants something and I don't know what... I can't even sleep without seeing him rip out my insides in my dreams." she looked into his dark blue eyes, "The only time I ever feel safe is when I'm with you. I never want to leave your side. I've never been this scared in my life."

Daniel smiled sadly, then he wrapped her into a hug, "Don't worry, I'll always protect you from any monsters."

Jessie blinked, then smiled sadly, resting her head against his chest. "Okay. I'll hold you to that promise, Skippy."

Daniel chuckled and released her. "Okay."

She shifted her feet awkwardly, "Will you walk me home?"

He nodded and held his elbow out to her so he could escort her. She shook her head, then reached down and grabbed his hand, sliding her fingers between his. He glanced at her, slightly surprised, then smiled and walked beside her, their hands swinging lightly.

Once they reached Jessie's manor, she released Daniel's hand and stood there, shifting her feet awkwardly.

He turned and looked back at her, slightly confused, "You're home. What's wrong now?"

Jessie moved her hair so it was covering her eyes again, "Well... I never actually got to talk to you... I had something else I wanted to say."

He tilted his head, "What is it, Jess?"

Then he blinked, seeing her cheeks light up. He'd never seen Jessie blush before. "D-Do you... Like me?"

Daniel gulped lightly, "Of course I do. You're my best friend. You have been since we were little."

She shook her head, "No... Do you _like _like me?"

Daniel blushed a little himself, then he muttered, "No..."

She blinked roughly, seeming to be disappointed. "Oh... Okay."

He smiled sadly, then walked over and pulled Jessie close, "No, I don't like you. I'm absolutely head over heels for you. Jessie, I... I'm in love with you." he stated, brushing her hair from her eyes again, then he smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against her's.

Jessie couldn't hide her smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Once they broke apart, she grinned up at him. "Fine then. I'm now claiming you as my boyfriend." she stated, tapping his nose.

He grinned back, "I'm fine with that."

She gave a small giggle, then started to walk away towards her manor. She stopped after a few steps, then turned back to Daniel, "Oh, by the way. I love you too Skippy." she said with a wink before disappearing inside.

Once she was gone, Daniel took a step back, placing his hand over his fast beating heart. He grinned up at the setting sun. "Did you hear that? She loves me. She really loves me."

"Indeed I did."

Daniel blinked, then turned around seeing Sebastian. He smiled at the demon, his eyes clouded in a daze, "Oh, I didn't realize you followed us. Usually I can sense your presence. But more importantly, our plan worked! She loves me! She even said she loved me!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit.

Sebastian smirked, "Then my part of the contract is complete. Now, you must hold up to yours."  
Daniel blinked, snapping out of his daze, "W-What?"

Sebastian grinned, "The terms of our contract stated that I was to serve your every order until she fell in love with you or you die. She now loves you, which means I've done my part. Now your soul is mine."

Daniel's eyes widen, going into shock. He stumbled back from the demon, "B-But that's not fair! I... I just became her boyfriend! I can't die yet! She'd be heart broken!"

Sebastian faked a sympathetic look, "I am afraid that is not my concern. My concern is your soul."

Daniel shook his head, "No!" he glared at Sebastian, "I order you not to eat my soul yet!"

He blinked as Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his wrists tightly and yanking him towards the demon. He grinned at Daniel, his red eyes filled with a firey hunger. He leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "I no longer have to obey your orders. You belong to me now."

Daniel's eyes watered, beginning to tremble as a dark chuckle emitted from Sebastian's throat, "Humans these days. They have no sense of self respect or pride. They seem high and mighty with a demon serving they're every wish, then when the time comes to pay their debts, they cry and beg like small children. It's very pathetic indeed."

A few tears trickled down Daniel's face, "B-But I am am only a child..." he whimpered.

Sebastian smirked, "I've eaten souls younger then you, my lord."

Then the demon pulled off his glove and his black nails curved into talons. He grinned evilly at Daniel as he drove them right into his chest. Pain irrupted and he screeched loudly.

"Young master. Young master!"

Daniel struggled, screaming as Sebastian grabbed his shoulders.

"Young master, wake up! It is only a dream." Sebastian said, trying to get Daniel to calm down.

He blinked, opening his eyes. They were wide with shock and fear. He quickly pushed the demon away and sat up, looking around the room. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his fast beating heart as he realized he was in his room.

Sebastian fixed himself after Daniel pushed him away, "A simple order would have sufficed, my lord." he stated coldly.

Daniel glanced at Sebastian, a cold sweat running down the side of his face. "S-Sorry."

Sebastian smiled before walking over to a tray he had set up and poured a cup of hot tea. He walked over to Daniel and handed it to him. "It is quite alright, my lord."

Daniel sighed, moving his blankets and sitting on the edge of his bed. He took the cup from Sebastian and blew on it before taking a sip. "Anyway, how'd it go last night? Did you scare her?"

Sebastian grinned, "I believe she will be a wreck today."

Daniel nodded, then went to the bathroom to change into a fresh suit. Once he returned, he walked over to his desk and grabbed Jessie's phone, sliding it into his pocket. He stole it while Jessie was distracted with cookies. He needed her to walk home by herself if his plan was to work.

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before turning to Sebastian. "I'll be eating with my family so you're free until I get out of school."

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

****Jessie's Manor****

Jessie groaned lightly, half opening her eyes and looking at her alarm clock. She grumbled, seeing she had to get up in another ten minutes. She sighed, hating to wake up before her alarm. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to get up yet. She felt exhausted despite sleeping through the night.

Then her eyes shot open as she realized someone had their arms wrapped around her waist. She thought it was her blanket, but now she noticed she was being spooned. She glanced over her shoulder so see Grell sleeping soundly.

Jessie made a face, then shoved the reaper off her bed. He hit the floor with a girlish yelp, bringing the blanket with him.

"Bloody hell, Grell! I said to sleep on a separate cot! Why are you sleeping with me, creeper!"

Grell sat up, rubbing his head, "What a wake up call..." he grumbled, then he looked up at a glaring Jessie. "Relax. I was sleeping on a separate bed, but you woke me up with your whining."

Jessie blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"I woke up to your whimpering. I asked you if you were okay and you said you were scared so I tried to comfort you and you fell asleep in my arms." he stated.

"Lair! I don't remember any of that! I was half asleep! Pervert!" Jessie yelled.

"Hey! You're the one who wanted me to sleep with you, so don't get pissy at me, Missy! Besides, I prefer men. So don't flatter yourself, sweetie."

Jessie blinked, "Wait, you're gay?"

Grell raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say that, I just said I preferred men."

"So you're gay."

"No, I'm not gay!"

Jessie smirked, "Someone hasn't come out of the closet yet."

His eye twitched, "What are you talking about?"

Jessie shrugged, "Nothing." she pulled her blanket off the floor and curled back up.

Grell sighed, then raised an eyebrow, "No point in going back to bed, Hun. Let's go.~ Time to get ready for school."

"I'm not going today."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel good." she looked up at Grell, making a convincing puppy face. "Please don't make me go, Grell."

The reaper bit his bottom lip softly, hating the fact that her begging was hitting his soft side. "Oh, alright. But I'm the one who said no if your father asks."

"He won't care." Jessie yawned. Then she smirked. "Now go make me waffles."

Grell made a face, "What? You can't-"

"I can. You're my butler, remember? You have to do what I say. And I say I want waffles and a cup of iced coffee."

Grell sighed, "Fine. But I'm getting dressed and ready first." Then he left.

Jessie smiled to herself, then she patted her lap.

Mystique opened his eyes, then got up and crawled off her pillow and into Jessie's lap. She smiled and pet him softly. "What do you think, baby boy? He's alright, I guess. Right?"

"Merow." Mystique purred.

Jessie grinned, "Glad you agree with me."

Grell smirked lightly, overhearing Jessie talking to her cat. Then he walked off to change into his butler uniform and make Jessie breakfast.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think~. Is something going on between Grell and Jessie? I know, but you'll have to continue to read and found out :D Chapter Ten coming soon~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jessie changed into a blood red tank top that showed the bottom of her stomach and black yoga pants that hung loosely on her hips. Then she pulled up her short scarlet hair up into a fish tail and pulled her bangs up with a bobby pin. She looked back at Mystique, who was sitting on her bed and placed her hands on her waist.

"Whataya think, boy?"

The cat looked up at Jessie and gave a loud meow.

Jessie gasped, acting offended. "I do not look like a toerag." Then she walked over to her long mirror that covered her closet door and looked herself over.

She pulled her shirt up and looked at a long scar that went from the top of her belly button to under her chest. Her eyes widen lightly as the memory of how she obtained it returned. She stared at herself for what seemed like hours.

She quickly shook her head and pulled her shirt down so the scar was hidden once again, shoving the memory to the back of her head. She refused to remember. It never happened. At least, that was what she'd keep telling herself.

She headed down stairs and skipped into the kitchen to the table, sliding into the head seat and watched quietly as Grell finished cooking for her.

Grell turned to call for Jessie once he had finished making the breakfast, then blinked as he noticed she was already at the table waiting. His jaw dropped at what she was wearing. Since he was assigned Jessie, all she ever wore was baggy closes that hid the shape of her body well.

Now her tank top was skin tight, revealing a lot of her pale skin and the top of her cleavage. Her hair was put up out of her face. It was the first time Grell had a good look at her features.

_"She's so gorgeous. Does she try to hide her natural beauty on purpose?"_ he thought to himself.

Jessie scowled at him, "What are you gawking at?"

Grell blinked, a light blush coming to his face, "Er, nothing. I've just never seen you dressed so... Comfortably."

Jessie sneered, "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed!?"

"Nothing! I rather like it."

"Why? 'Cause you can see my boobs!? Pervert!" she snapped, grabbing her breasts and pushing them up for emphasis.

Grell turned his head, "No! And would you stop accusing me of hitting on you." he glanced at her, "And stop touching yourself!"

Jessie released her chest and crossed her arms. Grell sighed, then he placed a plate of waffles in front of Jessie, already cut and coated with syrup. He also handed her a mug filled with iced coffee. Then he sat at the other end of the table to enjoy his own breakfast.

Jessie munched happily on her food and sipped her coffee. She was surprised how good it was. Not too bleh and not too sugary. It was just how she liked it.

Once she finished eating, she stood up and brought her dishes to the sink. Grell followed soon after.

"Here. Let me see you're dishes." he said, taking them gently from her hands.

Jessie blinked lightly, then she scowled and flicked the side of his head. Grell yelped, then glared at her, "Hey! I was being nice! What was that for!?"

Jessie crossed her arms, "You said, 'Let me see your dishes.' so technically you were trying to tell me what to do. You didn't ask."

Grell scowled at Jessie and rolled his eyes.

Jessie huffed, then left the kitchen. She decided to have some fun since she was gonna be stuck home all day. She headed for the game room. It was one of the largest rooms in the estate, filled with three flat screen TVs, every game console you could imagine, arcade games, a pool table, air hockey, and foosball.

She walked over and turned on one of the the TVs. She turned on her PS3 before relaxing into her red bean bag chair. Jessie didn't play video games often, but the ones she did play either had to do with Batman or Sims. For now, Jessie was going to play Arkham Asylum.

Once Grell finished the dishes, he decided to check on Jessie. He arrived to the game room and smiled lightly as he saw her staring intently at the screen.

_"At least she's distracted for a moment," _he thought to himself. He watched as Jessie played, chuckling lightly as she flailed in her seat, moving the controller in all directions as if it could help her move her character.

She cursed loudly once she died, "Bloody bastard!"

"Hey, it's just a game." Grell told her, trying to calm her down.

Jessie glared at him, "Shut up! It's not just a game! I won't let Joker take over the Asylum!" She glanced at the screen as the game reloaded to her last save point. Her eye twitched lightly as Riddler stated one of his riddles. "Shut up, you annoying little wanker! No one cares!" she yelled at the screen.

Grell shook his head, "You take games too seriously."

"The fate of Gotham is in my hands!" Jessie returned her attention to the game.

Grell took a seat next to Jessie on the floor. "What is this game about anyway?"

Jessie gave a quick glance at Grell, then spoke as she continued to play, "You know who Batman is right?"

Grell shrugged, "I've heard of him, but I don't know who he is."

"Well, he's this really badass superhero. He doesn't have any powers, which makes him even cooler. His real name is Bruce Wayne and he's a billionaire that lives in Gotham City, which is this really corrupt place full of bad guys that like to annoy him and make his life hell. The main villain being the Joker.

"In this game, Joker's taking over Arkham Asylum, which is the place where they lock up all the loons in Gotham City, and I have to play as Batman and stop him as well as some other psychos like Scarecrow and the Riddler."

Grell looked at Jessie blankly, "What a wonderful explanation." he said sarcastically.

Jessie shrugged and focused back on her game, cursing at the screen again as Riddler announced yet another riddle as she entered a new area.

****A Few Hours Later****

Jessie turned off the PS3, finally bored with her game. She had gotten to be part she couldn't figure out so she decided to give up for now. She sat in her bean bag chair, wondering what to do. Grell had left after being ignored for an hour.

She pursed her lips, wondering what the Shinigami was up to at the moment. She stood up and fixed her tank top before walking off to find him.

Grell sighed, sinking into a chair. He had been working on some cleaning to pass the time. He looked up at the ceiling, his scarlet bangs getting in his eyes.

_"Why is she so confusing?She likes me one moment, then she acts like she hates me. Gah! Why can't she just decide!?~"_

"Grell."

Grell gave a girlish yelp, jumping out of his seat and turning around to see Jessie leaning against the chair he was just sitting in.

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Relaxing after doing a few hours of cleaning."

"Oh," she said simply, resting her chin on her arms, which were crossed on top of the chair.

He sighed, "What's wrong? You look miserable."

"No, I'm just bored." she exclaimed.

Grell scratched the side of his head, "Well, what would be fun for you?"

"Act like a monkey."

"What!?" Grell yelled, his voice cracking at the high pitched tone.

"You heard, you're my butler, so you have to do whatever I say, so dance like a monkey." she told him nonchalantly.

"Well, there are some limits to that. This isn't like the 1800s. I have rights." he told her stubbornly.

"No, humans have rights. You, good sir, are a grim reaper or whatever you guys call yourselves. So since you wanted to be my butler so bad, you have to do everything I say."

"No, I don't! If you don't start treating me with more respect, I'm going to get sick of you and reap your soul like I should have a few days ago!"

Jessie narrowed her eyes, standing up straight. "Go ahead. Do it! I never asked you to save me, y'know. You did that on you're own."

Grell growled, his chainsaw suddenly appearing in his hands, "Maybe I will!"

Jessie's eyes widen lightly, "I-Is that a chainsaw?"

Grell scoffed, "This is my Death Scythe, but yes, it's custom made like a chainsaw."

Jessie's face went dead serious, "Well, what are you waiting for then?"

Grell bared his razor teeth in anger, his grip tightened as he revved it up, "You asked for it!" He ran at Jessie with inhuman speed, appearing in front of her before she could blink. Grell raised his arms high above his head, prepared to slice her right down the middle.

At the last moment, he looked into her green eyes. He blinked lightly at her expression. She looked serious, yet sad. She didn't seem scared at all. She really wouldn't yell for him to stop or beg for forgiveness.

Grell stopped just before it could make impact with her skull. The chainsaw shut off and disappeared from sight.

Jessie blinked lightly, surprised that Grell stopped the attack. She looked up at the reaper, but couldn't read his expression. It was just blank. He turned and left the room without another word. Jessie stood there, wondering what had happened and why he still decided to spare her from death.

Sebastian crouched onto the roof after watching the interaction between Jessie and Grell. It interested him quite a bit. With Madam Red, he easily killed her off when it wasn't working between them. But just now, Grell couldn't find himself to kill the young teen girl.

Sebastian smirked lightly, "Jessica McBlair. You're soul will be mine yet." the demon stated to himself, licking his lips at the thought.

****Later That Night****

Jessie laid in her room, playing on her iPod. Mystique was curled up, sleeping on her stomach. She hadn't spoken to Grell since the fight. Jessie was trying to get her mind off of it.

She looked up as the door bell rang. She hopped out of bed, Mystique quickly jumping off, then followed Jessie down stairs.

"I got it!" she yelled, then opened the main door. She blinked, seeing Daniel. "Hey, whats up?"

Daniel blinked at what Jessie was wearing. It was rare for her to have her hair up and a tight fitting shirt that exposed a lot of her body. He quickly kept his attention to her face. "Hi Jessie. Are you sick?"

"No, I skipped. I didn't get a lot of sleep." she told him.

Daniel chuckled, sliding his back pack off his shoulder. "I figured. Well, I brought you some peppermint cookies to make you feel better."

Jessie's eyes widen, then she threw herself into Daniel's arms. "Thank you so much Skippy! You're the best." she exclaimed before letting him go and taking the lid covered bowl.

Daniel smiled, hugging her tightly as she hugged him. Then he let her go as she pulled away, unable to stop grinning. "Yeah, I figured you'd want that. Oh, and I found this at my house," he pulled her iPhone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh, thanks. I must of left it there the other night." Jessie said, sliding her phone into her bra. Then she smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll text you tonight."

He chuckled, moving his head away, then nodded. "Okay. I'll look forward to it."

"Well, I'll see you around. Night Danny."

"Night Jess."

Then Jessie closed the door. Daniel smiled to himself, then he glanced over as Sebastian appeared by his side. "Did you put the drug in the cookies like I ordered?" he asked seriously.

Sebastian bowed, "Of course. That should help increase her paranoia."

Daniel smirked, then his eyes widened as the door flew open.

"Hey Daniel, I forgot-" she stopped dead. Her eyes widened, seeing Sebastian. She looked from the demon to her best friend.

"J-Jessie." Daniel stuttered, trying to think quick.

The plastic bowl fell from her hands and onto the ground, falling open and spilling the cookies. She stared at Daniel in horror, "You're Sebastian's master."

**Yeah, I know, I'm evil. Leaving this chapter at a cliffhanger. Well, just a few updates, I'm working on finals, so my updating might take me a bit. Also, I'm working on a drawing of Jessie, which I'll hopefully have done and have a link for you by the next chapter. Also, I'm surprised by how many fans want a Grell/Jessie thing. Honestly, I wasn't planning on it, but now I'm rethinking things. So far, it seems Jessie could go anywhere. Maybe she'll make up with Grell. Maybe Daniel will think fast and win her love. Or maybe Sebastian will steal her heart and soul. Who knows. I'll let you guys vote within the next few chapters. ^_^ Thanks for reading and please review, I love reading them, they always make me smile. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Jessie." Daniel started.

Jessie shook her head and glared at him, "No... No, Daniel. Just don't. I knew I couldn't trust you anyway." and with that, she slammed her door in his face.

Daniel's shoulders sagged, feeling his heart begin to ache. Guilt quickly rendered him speechless as it gripped his throat.

****Two Weeks Later****

Jessie hadn't gone to school and she kept her phone off, knowing that Daniel would be trying to get a hold of her and beg for forgiveness. She hadn't spoken to Grell much either. In fact, she hadn't even seen him since the fight.

_"Maybe he left for good," _she thought. Then she shook her head, noticing that it would upset her if Grell did leave. _"Why should I care? He's the one who wanted to stay."_

She looked at Mystique, who was staring intently at her. "What's wrong boy?"

"Merow." he called loudly.

Jessie scoffed, "No I don't. He can scram if he wants to."

Mystique purred and nuzzled against her legs.

Jessie frowned lightly at the cat, "Yeah, I know. I treated him badly. But what am I suppose to do? He's too nice. You know what happens to me and nice guys."

Mystique nipped her ankle, making her yelp and pull her feet away. "Okay, okay." she sighed, "I'll go apologize to him."

Jessie slipped off her bed and unlocked her door. Then she walked off to find Grell so she could apologize for being rude to him.

Grell laid in the room given to him, his arms folded over his yellow green eyes. He hadn't been able to get Jessie off his mind. What haunted him the most was the look on her face when he threatened to kill her. It was as if she wanted him to.

He hadn't been able to bring himself to speak to her. She had pretty much locked herself in her room. He hadn't seen her come out once and he tended to pass by her door often, hoping she would come out.

He glanced up as someone knocked on the door, "Grell... Can I come in?"

Grell quickly sat up and slipped his glasses back on, "Yes, of course."

Jessie opened the door and stepped in.

Grell couldn't help but gawk at her. She looked absolutely horrible! Her red hair was down, covering her left eye, but her right eye had dark circles around it. She seemed paler then usual and a frown was plastered on her face.

He quickly stood up and ran over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Jessie, what's wrong? You look awful."

Jessie blinked in surprised, not expecting a hug from him. She was half expecting the cold shoulder. She squirmed and pushed Grell away. "Enough with the physical contact!"

Grell chuckled lightly, then he looked down at her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Now, what's troubling you dear?"

Jessie pulled away from Grell, then reached across her chest and grabbed her other arm, rubbing it nervously. "Well, I haven't been too nice to you lately and Mystique kept guilt tripping me until I decided to apologize so... Yeah, I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Grell blinked, then he smiled warmly and pulled Jessie back into a hug. She tensed up, but she she didn't push him away this time. "Oh, Jessie. I should be the one apologizing. An old friend of mine said that a loyal butler follows his master's orders, no matter what. I shouldn't have threatened you, let alone pulled my Death Scythe on you. Will you forgive me?"

Grell pulled away, looking at her worriedly.

Jessie stared, surprised for a moment, then her expression went blank, "No."

Grell gasped, his eyes filling with regret and sadness, but before he could protest, a sly little smirk twitched at the corner of Jessie's mouth. Grell scowled at her.

"Jessie, don't do that! I thought you were going to kick me to the curb! You evil little girl."

Jessie couldn't help but giggle at Grell's reaction.

Grell blinked lightly, being the first time he was able to bring any happiness to her since they met.

"Well, unless my dad says so, I don't have the ability to kick you out. Besides, like you said, you'd reap my soul the moment you stopped being my butler."

A sudden thought returned to Jessie's mind, the same thing that's been on her mind the last two weeks. She had only momentarily forgotten it. Now her frown returned, her eyes seeming dark and lost. Grell frowned as well, then knelt in front of her so he could make eye contact with her, "What else is bothering, dear?"

Jessie glanced away, unsure if the situation was something she wanted to share. Though, since Grell was a Grim Reaper he, of all people, would believe her. After debating it in silence, she let out a loud sigh.

"Grell... Are demons real?" she decided to ask first.

Grell blinked at the odd question, but his thoughts immediately went to Sebastian. The Shinigami quickly shook his head, then looked back at Jessie. "Well, yes. I've meet a few myself."

Jessie bit at her lip rings, then she looked up sadly at Grell, "Well, I found out two weeks ago that my best friend has a demon now and he's been using him to scare me... I'm not sure why, but... He was the only friend I had, and he betrayed me... I don't know what to do..."

Grell's eyes widen lightly, remembering what Sebastian had told him, "Well, maybe he really wasn't trying to scare you. Maybe he had different motives, but they back fired."

Jessie shook her head roughly, "No, Sebastian even told me that he was aiming to frighten me! I don't remember why, but it's just stupid! He's my best friend! Why would he send a demon after me?"

Grell sighed, "I dunno, Hun. Some people do weird things."

Jessie walked over and sat on Grell's bed. She leaned forward and cupped her face in her hands. She spoke in a muffled tone, "How can I ever trust anyone? Even my best friend is out to terrorize me."

Grell looked sadly at the young teen, then he sat next to her. He wasn't sure how to comfort her since she didn't like it when he touched her, but he'd try his best.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed his hand on her head, petting her softly, "Well, he doesn't have to be your only friend. If you'd allow it, I'd like to be your friend too."

Jessie looked up at Grell, "Why would you want to be my friend? You're my butler, plus you're a Shini-what's-it."

Grell chuckled lightly, "It's pronounced Shinigami, and just because I'm your butler, doesn't mean I can't be your friend. As my master, I care about you very much." he told her, then pulled her back into his embrace. "I want you to be able to trust me, but that's hard if you're always yelling at me for being concerned."

Jessie frowned lightly to herself, then she buried her face into Grell's shoulder and muttered something he couldn't understand.

He pulled her back lightly and looked down at her, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jessie sighed, not wanting to repeat herself, "It takes me a while to trust men."

Grell scowled, "Well, I'm not a man. I'm a beautiful woman."

Jessie stared at Grell, blank faced, then burst into complete laughter.

Grell huffed, "What's so funny?"

"You're not a girl! I mean, I thought you were at first, but you're not." she laughed, falling back on the bed and holding her stomach as it began to ache.

Grell gave a small pout, then smiled sadly. It was hard to be offended, especially since Jessie's laugh was contagious. Soon the reaper was also giggling at her high pitched, squeaky laugh.

After her fit of laughter, she sat up, unable to push the lingering smile on her lips away. Grell was happy to see her in a better mood. He was sure the past few weeks were long for her.

"Grell."

Grell glanced at Jessie, "Yes?"

Jessie smiled happily, "You can be my friend."

****Daniel's House****

"Ey, you reached Jessie. I'm not answering the bloody phone so scram. If it's Daniel, I'll call you back. Byez.~"

Daniel cursed and rubbed his hand through his hair and ruffled it in frustration. He had been trying to get a hold of her for a while, but her phone went right to voice mail every time. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands.

"I've screwed up royally..." he muttered, giving a loud sigh before moving his hands.

Sebastian watched Daniel lightly from the corner of the room. The demon had taken an interest in Daniel's new behavior. Since he met Daniel, he seemed to always be in high spirits, despite the pressure his father put on him daily. Now he was much more depressed and easily irritated.

"Perhaps a face to face conversation would suffice, my lord." Sebastian suggested.

Daniel growled at the demon, "The moment she'd see me, she'd slam the door in my face! You could have disappeared from site!"

Sebastian remained calm at his outburst, "I'm afraid she saw me before I could melt away to a shadow."

Daniel scoffed, "Whatever."

"Master Sinclair! Your piano tutor will be here in five minutes." a maid called from behind his closed door.

Daniel gave an annoyed sighed, then stood up, "Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Sebastian stepped forward and fixed Daniel's loosen tie. Then he pulled a comb from his sleeve and slicked back Daniel's hair.

"You know, young master, I know of an informer in down town London. Perhaps I could go and gain information for you to use in gaining back her friendship."

Daniel shook his head, "I know Jessie better then anyone. When she's mad at someone, she can hold a grudge for a long time." he stated.

Sebastian gave a sly little smirk, "I believe I know someone who knows a little more then you. Think about it, I know you more then she does. Perhaps she also has a few secrets she's hiding that only one other person may know."

Daniel let Sebastian's words sink in for a moment, then he nodded. "Be back before my piano lessons end and be ready with a plan."

Sebastian grinned, then placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "Yes, my lord." Then the demon disappeared.

Daniel sighed, then he left the room to get an early start on his finger exercisers.

Sebastian arrived in down town London within seconds. He stood in front of the familiar parlor of the Undertaker. "My, this place seems to have not changed in the last one hundred and twenty-six years." Sebastian muttered to himself.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He spotted Undertaker at his desk, humming happily to himself. Sebastian gave a small smirk in the direction of the silver haired reaper. "It has been a while."

Undertaker looked up and grinned at the demon, "Well, what do we have 'ere? Sebastian Michaelis? If that's still what you call yourself."

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed. My newest master decided to keep the name."

Undertaker giggled lightly, "Ehehe.~ I see. Well, what brings you back to my shop after all these years? Come to buy a coffin for your master once your done with 'em."

Sebastian shook his head, "No. I've come seeking information."

Undertaker grinned, "You know the price for information," he leaned closer to the demon butler. "C'mon. I haven't had a good laugh since m'lord was gobbled up."

Sebastian sighed, "Very well."

After a few moments, Undertaker's laughter echoed loudly through the next few blocks.

Sebastian raised an amused eyebrow as the Shinigami laid across his desk, giggling wildly. "You still got it, butler." Undertaker giggled.

Sebastian waited for Undertaker to compose himself. The silver haired reaper sat up right and grinned at the demon. "Now, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Sebastian smirked, "You know a girl named Jessica McBlair, correct?"

Undertaker blinked behind his bangs, feeling his grin drop for a moment, then it returned, "Why, yes. She does some work 'round the shop. She's quite the worker. Weirdest part is, she doesn't let me pay 'er. She's content with just helping. Sweet little Princess."

Sebastian sighed, "Indeed. What do you know of her personal life?"

Undertaker thought for a moment, "Well, I know 'er mother was killed right before the poor girl's eyes. A robbery while 'er father was away." Undertaker shook his head, making a sympathetic click with his tongue, "They kidnapped the poor little Princess, taking everything from 'er. Including 'er innocence."

"Her innocence? You mean she was..."

"Indeed she was. 'Course, naturally she acts like it never happened. Only proof it did is a little scar on 'er tum-tum." Undertaker stated, patting his own stomach. "That's also when she started to change. Cut all 'er long, blonde hair off 'er scalp and dyed it red. Poor Princess."

Sebastian pondered this, "Did she tell you all this?"

Undertaker giggled, "Not exactly." he pulled a book from his sleeve and looked at the cover.

Sebastian's eyes widened lightly, "Is that her Cinematic Book?"

Undertaker grinned, "Smart little butler. I pulled it from the library when I first met 'er. Interesting little thing. She certainly isn't something you'd expect to be of noble decent."

Sebastian nodded, putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin in thought, "Is there anything else interesting about her that you can tell me?"

"Well, one thing that caught my eye was 'er love of animals, mainly cats. The one she has now was a gift from 'er mother. She treats and cares for 'em as if 'e was 'er own child."

"I see. Well, I suppose I know enough. My master's piano lessons will be ending soon." The demon turned to leave the funeral parlor.

Undertaker giggled, "Farewell, butler."

Sebastian stepped outside and smirked to himself, his eyes changing to a demonic pink as a plan formed in his head, "You're soul will be mine yet, Jessica." he stated as he disappeared into the shadows.

**And that's the end of chapter 11~ Unfortunately, I'm not yet done with my drawing of Jessie. Please forgive me. I'm trying to task a million things at once. Also, I wanted to make a shout out to a fellow fanfic writer. She goes by the pen name of xXSadisticChiibiiXx. I'm allowing her to use Jessie in a squeal to one of her stories. I highly recommend them, especially if you are a big ****SebbyxGrell fan. I know I am. :D Anyway, she's not good with making up Ocs, so I'm letting her burrow one of mine. One last thing, why all the Daniel hate? I mean, I understand the unliking of him pairing up with Jessie, but I never meant for him to be hated as a character. Hopefully within the next few chapters you'll appreciate him for the psychotic little antagonist he is. Thanks again for reading and please review~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"C'mon Jessie.~ Time to wake up!"

Jessie groaned and opened one eye. Grell grinned down at her with his shark like teeth. He quickly moved his head as Jessie's fist flew towards it.

He gave her a small scowl, "Do you always do that when you're surprised?"

Jessie sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Call it a bad habit." she muttered tiredly.

Grell sighed, then looked at her sadly, "I know you don't want to go to school and face Daniel, but your father said you've missed enough school and it's time to go back."

Jessie sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll go."

She took her time getting ready. She sat in the shower for half an hour, just letting the water fall on her head as she tried to gather her thoughts. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she ran into Daniel. Maybe she should just ignore him and pretend he's not there like the rest of the school population.

After her shower, she dressed in her favorite outfit, her 'Keep Calm and Call Batman' shirt and crimson skinny jeans. Then brushed her teeth, taking her time to make sure they were squeaky clean.

"Um, Jessie?"

Jessie looked over as Grell poked his head in. She immediately threw her tooth brush at him. He quickly caught it so it wouldn't get dirty before raising an eyebrow at her.

Jessie placed her hands on her hips, "Knock, why don't cha? I could've been naked or using the toilet."

Grell chuckled, "Well, with your door wide open, I highly doubted that."

"Maybe I like to feel the breeze while I'm nude." she retorted, taking her toothbrush back and finished brushing her teeth.

Grell rolled his eyes, "I think I've lived with you long enough to know you don't."

Jessie rinsed her mouth, then grinned at Grell. "You'd be surprised about the things you don't know."

"You know, I wouldn't doubt you on that," he giggled teasingly. Then laughed and ran away as Jessie chased him with her hair brush.

****Meanwhile****

Sebastian walked into Daniel's room carrying a tray with his breakfast. "Good morning, young Master. It is time to prepare for school." Sebastian told him, opening his curtains to let the sunlight in.

Daniel groaned, then slowly sat up and stretched his arms. He tossed his blankets aside and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

Sebastian glanced at Daniel, noticing he was only in a pair of plaid boxers. He poured him a cup of tea before walking over to the half naked teen and handing it to him, "Still not sleeping well, my lord?"

Daniel opened one of his eyes tiredly, then took the cup from Sebastian and sipped it lightly before answering the demon, "Meh, I keep having nightmares. Is that a side effect or something for having a contract with a demon?"

Sebastian smirked lightly over his shoulder at Daniel, "No. Only if my masters are troubled by the fact or have a guilt ridden conscience."

Daniel looked down at his cup to see his reflection in the darkened water. He seemed sad looking, like an abandoned child. He gave a sigh before setting the cup aside and stood up.

Sebastian pulled out a fresh black suit with a royal navy blue vest and tie that matched Daniel's dark colored eyes and laid them out for him while Daniel got in the shower.

He left to wait down stairs for his young master to get dressed and ready for the day. Sebastian had a lot on his mind today.

_"So much new information on this girl. Plenty to use against her."_ the demon thought to himself, then a devilish smirk came across his lips, "Her soul will be mine yet."

Daniel came down stairs, then the two left. Both were mainly quiet, having a lot on their minds. So much planning to do, so little could go their way.

Once they reached the block that led to the school, Daniel glanced up at Sebastian, "You're free until school ends."

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "Very well, my lord." Then disappeared.

Daniel arrived at school, then his eyes widen when he saw Jessie walking with a man he didn't recognize. Though, he could tell by the suit that he was one of her butlers.

He ran over to her as quickly as he could, "Jessie! Jessie, wait! I really need to talk to you!" he called.

Jessie and Grell glanced over as Daniel ran over to them. She let out a low growl as he approached. Grell rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "Try to be good. No fights please. I'll be here as soon as school is over to walk you home."

Jessie glanced up at Grell and nodded, then watched lightly as he walked off before looking back at Daniel.

Her usually scowl made it heard for him to read her emotions. He gulped nervously, knowing she could snap at him at any moment. He shakily held his hand out to her and nodded toward a quiet area, "Can we talk, please?"

Jessie's eyes scanned over him lightly, then she glanced around, looking for Sebastian before letting out a sigh and taking his hand.

He let out a sigh of relief, then led Jessie away from the crowds of students to speak without being over heard. They found a picnic table and sat across from each other.

Daniel rubbed his neck nervously, then sighed and decided to start with small talk, "S-So when did you get a new butler?"

Jessie shrugged, "Not too long ago. My dad hired him to keep an eye on me so I don't get into trouble anymore." she explained. Technically not a lie.

Daniel nodded, "He fits," he chuckled nervously, "You know, having red hair and all."

"Yeah." she said simply, glancing away.

Daniel bite his bottom lip lightly, then sighed before looking at her sadly, "You know, words can't describe how sorry I am, Jess. I haven't slept in days. I... I just..." he shook his head, unable to explain his feelings, "I don't honestly expect you to forgive me..."

Jessie looked him over, her jaw set. "Yeah... I didn't plan on forgiving you."

Daniel felt his heart shatter at her words as he let his head hang, "I figured..."

Jessie continued to keep her usual hard to read scowl, but she started to feel a light guilt rise into her throat. Daniel had been her only friend for the longest time. She wouldn't admit it, but seeing him so upset was getting to her.

She began to fidget lightly in her seat, then reached across the table and placed her hand under his chin, tilting it up to make him look at her.

Both of them blinked roughly. Jessie was shocked to see Daniel had started crying. She frowned lightly, then muttered, "If you regret it so much, then why did you do it?"

Daniel pulled away from Jessie's hand, then wiped his watering eyes on the sleeve of his suit before looking her back in her bright green eye, "I... I don't know..." he muttered softly, "I found this book at the library. It was written in Latin, but I was able to make a rough translation with my computer. I only took it because it had the same symbol in some of the pages that you wore around your neck everyday. I was gonna wait to show you it, but you had that accident. It was actually a sacrificing ceremony to summon a demon. I thought you'd think it was neat, so I was gonna have you over and see if you'd like to try it. But after some thought, I decided to try it on my own..."

Jessie gave him a concerned look, "A sacrifice? What did you have to sacrifice to summon him?" she felt she already knew the answer, but she wanted him to confess it. She only wanted to believe it if it came from his mouth.

Daniel looked away from her, "I... I..." he lowered his voice to a whisper to make sure no one over heard, "I murdered the oldest butler in my house to summon him, then... I-I sold my soul to him to serve me... I wasn't going to tell you that part. That night I invited you over, I swear I was going to tell you about him. I thought you'd think it was awesome to have a demon butler... But then you were kidnapped, so I sent Sebastian to save you... I was expecting you to come back and tell me the best thing happened, but instead you seemed jumpy and scared..."

Jessie's eyes were wide, then she gritted her teeth and before Daniel knew it, Jessie had a hold of his suit and pulled him forward, making him yelp, "Idiot! Of course I was scared! I watched him murder three grown men right before my eyes, with his bare hands no less!"

"I would appreciate it if you did not handle my master so roughly."

Jessie's eyes shot up immediately to see Sebastian standing behind Daniel. She gasped and quickly released Daniel before jumping back, her foot hitting the bench of the picnic table and falling on the ground.

"Jessie! Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

She glared at him, "No! I'm not okay!"

Daniel frowned lightly, then turned to Sebastian, "You didn't have to freak her out like that, I was fine."

Sebastian gave a playful smirk, "It is my job to protect my master from any harm. She was getting a bit more physical then to my liking." his red eyes drifted to the glaring girl. He couldn't help but grin at her as that one eyed glare of annoyance. It reminded him of Ciel.

Jessie felt a cold sweat run down the side of her face as she slowly got to her feet. She didn't like that Sebastian's eyes followed her every move.

She gave a small scoff, "Have fun with your _butler_. He can be your new best friend." she stated, starting to storm off.

Daniel shot a glare at Sebastian, then ran after Jessie, "Jess, wait! Please."

Jessie quickly turned to Daniel, "Get rid of the Demon, then we'll talk."

"It doesn't work like that! The contract stays until he devours my soul."

"Well, tell him you change your mind." Jessie exclaimed.

Daniel shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry. He stays until the contract is completed. I can't just tell him that."

For once, Jessie looked upset. Daniel blinked lightly, then felt a lump of guilt as her voice cracked, "You mean, I'm gonna lose my best friend forever? You're such an idiot... Demons aren't play toys, Daniel. You've really screwed yourself over on this one..."

Jessie quickly wiped her eyes as the threat of tears welled in them before storming off. Daniel didn't chase after her this time. He knew he lost the battle and nothing he could do would make her happy.

****Later that Day****

Jessie walked out of the school as soon as the final bell rang. Like promised, Grell stood outside waiting to walk her home.

"Hey Jessie, how was-" he stopped as soon as he saw her face. "Rough day?"

Jessie nodded lightly.

Grell walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jessie shook her head, pushing him away softly, "No... I just need time to think."

Grell nodded in understanding, then walked beside her as they headed home.

Daniel walked slowly by himself, replaying Jessie's words over and over again in his head. She was right, he was an idiot. He hadn't thought before making the contract with Sebastian. Now that he thought of it, there were so many things that were wrong with his idea. He had to come up with something.

Once he reached his house, he went upstairs to his room. A few moments later, Sebastian walked in, "Yes, master?"

Daniel blinked, then chuckled lightly, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you knew I wanted to talk to you."

Sebastian smiled lightly, "Indeed you shouldn't."

Daniel looked at the demon seriously, "Sebastian... Is there anyway to reverse our contract?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Daniel, "You wish to cancel our contract?"

Daniel gulped nervously, "I don't think anything we do is working... All we're doing is upsetting her... And all I want is to make her happy..."

Sebastian looked the teenager over, then smirked, "Oh, but if you cancel our contract, then you will lose Jessie forever."

Daniel blinked, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian grinned to himself, knowing he had his attention, "Well, I'm sure you're aware of Jessie's new butler, correct?"

Daniel nodded, his brow creased with confusion, "Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with losing Jessie?"

"They seem to have growing feelings for one another."

Daniel looked the demon over, then chuckled sheepishly, "Jessie, with an older guy? That's ridiculous. She hates men. She'd never go for it."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but did I forget to mention, her butler is no ordinary man."

Daniel blinked, panic crossing his expression, "What do you mean? Did Jessie summon a demon too?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, he's not a demon. But another supernatural being. His name is Grell Sutcliff. He's what you would call a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

Sebastian nodded, "But an Englishman, such as yourself, know them better as Grim Reapers."

Daniel's eyes widen, "A Grim Reaper!? Would he kill Jessie?"

Sebastian smirked lightly, "I have encountered Grell before. He decided to work as my last Master's aunt. You know the tales of Jack the Ripper, correct?"

Daniel nodded, "Well, yes. He was the worst serial killer that England has ever known."

Sebastian nodded, "Jack the Ripper was actual Grell and a woman known as Madame Red. She was a doctor, jealous of the prostitutes for their ability to have children, but choosing to abort them instead of baring them. So she started to kill them off. This, of course, caught Grell's attention. He offered to help her, disguising himself as her butler. He had claimed to love her, but after she refused to kill her own nephew, Grell killed her."

Daniel couldn't believe it, "That's... That's horrible..."

Sebastian nodded, "Indeed, but if you still wish to cancel our contract, I'll-"

"No! Er, I want to keep an eye on this Grell. And if he's a Grim Reaper, I don't think I can handle him on my own." Daniel explained.

Sebastian nodded, smirking to himself, "Yes, of course."

Daniel thought for a moment, "I just don't understand how Jessie managed to find him. I know she's not a murderer." then he remembered something, "Wait, around the same time I summoned you, Jessie got into a car accident. Could that have been how they met?"

Sebastian nodded, "Most likely. If Jessie was meant to die in that accident, that would mean Grell was assigned to her. Perhaps after watching her, he decided that he would stick around until he grew bored of her."

Daniel shook his head, "No! I won't let him hurt Jessie!"

Sebastian smirked, "And as long as I am your butler, he won't."

Daniel nodded, "Okay, the contract stays in place then."

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "Yes, my lord." he smirked as he looked up, his eyes changing to a demonic pink.

Jessie sat in her room, staring at her iPhone. She had typed up a long message for Daniel, but she was hesitating on sending it.

She looked down at Mystique, who slept on her stomach purring softly. She gently scratched his head and frowned lightly, "I dunno what to do boy..."

She looked up as a small knock came to her door. "Come in."

Grell walked in and smiled sadly, "Hey Jessie, how are you feeling?"

She simply shrugged, looking back down at her phone.

He bit the inside of his cheek lightly, then walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Jessica," she looked up at Grell, knowing he was being serious since he was using her real name. "I'm worried about you. You haven't been sleeping or eating much. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I want to be a true friend and be there when you need a shoulder to cry on." he explained, placing one of his hands over hers.

She quickly pulled her hand away, thankful that her hair covered most of her face as she felt it heat up. "I don't cry."

Grell gave her a concerned look, "It's okay to cry. It's not good to hold things in."

Jessie shook her head, "I haven't cried since my mum died."

"Well, why not?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't like crying. I feel like an idiot when I do. Tears don't accomplish anything. They either make you look weak or people will think they need to give their sympathies. I don't need anyone feeling bad for me because I can handle myself."

Grell reached over and wrapped his arms around her. "Crying isn't weakness. It actually makes you stronger then those who are too afraid to show their emotions. And if you truly feel your tears shouldn't be shared, then you should let it out in private or with someone you really trust."

Jessie scowled lightly, then shook her head as felt tears welling in her eyes, "Stop it. You're just trying to get me to cry." she retorted with a slight crack in her voice.

Grell smiled sadly, "I just want you to feel better. Maybe letting out everything that's bothering you will help."

Jessie frowned lightly, then she buried her face into Grell's chest, "He's such an idiot..." she exclaimed in a shuddered voice.

"Who is Jess?" Grell asked.

"Daniel... He's just so stupid... What was he thinking? Idiot... Now h-he's gonna die... He had so much ahead of him in life... He can't just give that away... He can't... He... He can't give away his life just for me... How can I live with myself knowing that?" Jessie began to cry, only speaking between sobs, "After I changed, everyone just cast me aside like I was some freak... Only Daniel... Daniel was the only one who stayed my friend... He was the only one that treated me like I was still human... He can't die, Grell! He can't! He's my best friend and I don't want him to!"

Grell closed his eyes, rubbing her back lightly as he tried to support her, "I know Jessie. There's not much anyone could do. What's done is done."

"I-I wish I could've been there t-to talk some sense in him. So that I could've stopped him from ruining his life." Jessie wrapped her arms around Grell's neck and cried softly.

After a few minutes, Grell pulled her away and brushed her hair from her face before wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Well, until their contract is complete, Daniel will stay alive. Which could be years and years from now."

Jessie looked up at Grell, her eyes now red and puffy, "R-Really?"

Grell nodded, "Daniel could live out his whole life before Sebastian takes his soul. I know that still doesn't sound that good, but that's the best scenario for him at the moment."

Jessie sniffled and hiccuped as she tried to relax.

Grell chuckled lightly, making her glare at him, "What's so funny? You just enjoy seeing me like this, don't you?"

Grell shook his head and smiled lightly at her, "Not at all. Though, some of the noises you make are a bit cute."

Jessie blinked roughly at what Grell said, feeling her face heat up again.

Grell giggled at the dumbfounded look on her face, then pinched her cheek, "Don't be so embarrassed. I was only playing. I'm gay remember?~" he said teasingly.

Jessie scowled, then pushed Grell off her bed, "You bloody jerk! Stop making fun of me!" she snapped before crossing her arms and pouting.

Grell chuckled lightly, getting up off the floor and sat back next to her. "I guess I deserved that."

Jessie snorted, "Yeah, you did. And you're lucky I don't punch you in you're cocky face."

Grell smirked before placing his hand under Jessie's chin, making her look up at him, "I'd like it better if you kissed my face instead."

Jessie blinked roughly at his words, then her eyes widen as Grell leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

He was half expecting her to pull away and slap him while calling him a pervert, but she didn't. She only sat there until he pulled away and smiled at her.

She stared at him with wide, surprised eyes.

Grell grinned, "What's wrong? Did I catch your tongue?"

Jessie blushed furiously and pushed Grell again, only not as hard. "S-Shut up! You just surprised me!"

Grell smiled and ruffled her hair, "Did I surprise you or do you just not want to admit that you liked it?"

Jessie growled at him, trying to hide her blushing face, "Shut up! I thought you were gay, pervert!"

Grell chuckled, "I said I preferred men. I never said I didn't like girls at all."

Jessie glanced away, "Oh."

Grell leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jessie, "But at the moment, I prefer you over everything."

Jessie looked up at Grell, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're okay yourself."

**And the moment you've all been waiting for! Thank you for reading. Sorry for the delayed updates. I've been so busy. Please don't hate me! DX Anyway, some sad news. I'm going away for the summer for a college program, so I'm not sure how updates are going to be. Just don't forget me if I disappear for a month! In brighter news, I finished my drawing of Jessie! Sorry, I'm not the best at drawing and I color like a five year old, but I did my best to make it perfect, in my sense. So here's a link if you're interested to see my vision of Jessie: albums/w669/DeadlyReaper16/null_ **

**Please review!~ I always love hearing from you guys. It always makes my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jessie checked her phone and giggled lightly at Grell's text. They had been dating for the past two weeks. Well, what Jessie considered dating anyway. Of course, no one knew about them yet. Not even Daniel. She had been texting him too and they were slowly rebuilding their friendship. Though, Jessie could never get comfortable when Sebastian was around.

"Ms. McBlair," her teacher said with a sneer.

Jessie blinked as the kid next to her nudged her. She looked up and pulled one of the ear buds out of her ear. "Yes ma'am?"

"I understand you find other people much more interesting then your English lesson, but I'm sure both myself and your father would appreciate it if you paid attention. You are failing this class." the teacher lectured.

Jessie simply raised an eyebrow at her, "What's the point of an English class? I can speak it just fine."

"Don't get smart with me, Jessica. Or you'll make another trip to ISS." she warned.

Jessie simply put her ear bud back in and retorted, "Whatever."

Teachers usually didn't bother with her. Jessie never tried and no matter what the teachers did, nothing worked. She glanced down as she received another text from Grell.

_Grellie Bean: Aren't you suppose to be in class?_

_ Blair Bear: I am... Doesn't mean I'm paying attention..._

_ Grellie Bean: Jessie..._

_ Blair Bear: Yes?_

_ Grellie Bean: Pay attention or no more peppermint cookies._

_ Blair Bear: ;~;_

_ Grellie Bean: Don't give me that face..._

_ Blair Bear: ;~;_

_ Grellie Bean: Stop it..._

_ Blair Bear: ;~;_

_ Grellie Bean: Grr... Okay, you can have the cookies! ._

_ Blair Bear: Yay! ^-^_

_ Grellie Bean: You're spoiled.. -.-_

_ Blair Bear: I know :3_

Jessie glanced up as she noticed everyone filing out of the classroom. She hadn't realized the bell had rung. She sighed, taking one of her ear buds out and packing her things.

"Ms. McBlair, may I have a word?" her teacher asked.

Jessie sighed and stopped what she was doing, "Yeah, I guess."

"You may not believe me, but I'm worried about you." her teacher said sadly.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

The teacher shifted uncomfortably. "Well, your grades are continuing to drop. And I know you're a smart girl. Plus, you don't socialize often with the other children. Is everything alright?"

Jessie shook her head, "Do you ever consider that I'm trying to get myself kicked from this school? I hate it here! I hate the bloody students that infect these walls. And I hate the bloody teachers like you that think you know everything! Let me tell you something, stop acting like you care 'cause we both know you don't!" she snapped, then stormed out.

As Jessie walked out in the court yard for lunch, she over heard a few girls talking at a near by picnic table.

"Who do you think Daniel's going to ask to the dance?" one asked the other three.

"He better ask Christy. After all, she's the prettiest girl and school and their fathers are business partners." another said.

"What if he asks Jessica?" a third asked in a disgusted tone. At this, all four girls laughed.

"Yeah right! Pretty boy Daniel Sinclair going to the dance with desperate goth girl Jessica McBlair? Not in this life time. Everyone knows Daniel only talks to her out of pity." the girls continued to giggle and gossip about who was going with who.

Jessie simply rolled her eyes and made her way to the farthest picnic table. She sat down and checked her phone, about to put her ear buds back in when Daniel called out to her. She glanced up to see him making his way over.

"Hey Jessie, mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure," she told him, moving her lunch box so he could across from her.

Daniel smiled happily as he sat down and opened his lunch. "Sebas- I mean my butler packed some peppermint cookies. Would you like some?" he offered.

"Depends, did he drug them?" Jessie asked rather coldly.

Daniel frowned, then looked away as he felt ashamed. "N-No. I promise. That was just a horrible mistake and I've been regretting it since." he mumbled.

Jessie sighed, "Alright, I'll split one with you."

Daniel smiled sadly, "Okay." he pulled a cookie out and split it in half. He handed Jessie the larger half before nibbling on the other one. Jessie set the cookie on a napkin before digging out her lunch. Grell had packed some calm chowder in a thermos, apple slices, celery sticks with peanut butter, and a few peppermint cookies. Jessie pulled out the thermos and a spoon before she began eating her lunch.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Daniel asked.

Jessie looked up at him, "Probably not. I hate most of the people in this school. Why would I want to be locked in a gymnasium with them?"

Daniel chuckled, "Is the real reason because you have no one to go with?"

Jessie blinked, then glanced away, "I don't think I'd have any fun at a school event."

"Well, you always have fun with me, don't you?" Daniel asked.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Your point?"

He smiled, then opened his jacket and pulled out a red rose, then offered it to Jessie, "Jessica Annabelle McBlair, would you do me the honor of being my date to the dance?" he asked, his dark blue eyes filled with happiness and hope.

Jessie's eyes widened with surprise. "Me? Why didn't you ask Christy?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Christy? She's so snotty and stuck up. Why would I want her when I can have sweet, loveable, funny, and caring you?" he told her honestly.

Jessie frowned, then sighed and shook her head, "No. I'm sorry Daniel."

Daniel's eyes widened as he felt a strong ache in his chest. "B-But why? I swear I won't let anyone tease you, Jess. Please." he almost begged.

Jessie shook her head again, "I'm sorry Daniel. I can't."

Daniel's eyes shook left and right as he tried to think of ways to convince her. He gulped lightly and looked at her sadly. "But why? I know you hate school events, but I think you'd have fun. I really want you to go. Please Jess."

Jessie scowled lightly, "Exactly. This is what _you_ want. Not me. If you were my friend, you'd understand why I don't want to go." she told him.

Daniel frowned, "But... I want you to be more then a friend." The words slipped out. Daniel immediately wished he hadn't said that.

Jessie gawked lightly, then she gulped, feeling a bit awkward, "Um, Daniel. I'm sorry, but I only think of you as a friend. Besides... I'm already spoken for."

Daniel felt his eye twitch. "You... You have a boyfriend?" his words were barely a whisper.

Jessie nodded, "Yes. You're still my best friend, Daniel. I don't want that to change between us. But I don't like you... Like that." She looked up as the bell rang and the students were starting to file back into the school. She sighed and packed up her lunch before standing and glancing down at Daniel. "I'll talk to you later, Daniel. Bye." she told him before heading back into the school.

Daniel remained at the picnic table, the rose trembling in his hand. She never told him she had a boyfriend. How long has this been? Why didn't she tell him? What did he have that Daniel didn't? He grit his teeth as he stood, putting the rose back into his jacket. "Whoever you are... You will _not_ steal my Jessie away from me..." he murmured as he packed up and went back into the school.

****Later That Day****

Jessie sat on a counter as Grell made dinner. Jessie told him about everything today and the reaper simply shook his head.

"Don't worry dear, he'll get over it. He'll find another girl, then you guys will be friends and nothing more." he told her.

Jessie smiled sadly, "Thanks Grell."

He glanced at her, then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're welcome Blair Bear." he said teasingly.

Jessie blushed at the nickname and stuck her tongue at him.

"Carefully, I get the sudden urge to bite it off when you do that." Grell said, snapping his sharp teeth together.

Jessie blinked roughly, then pushed him playfully, "Why are you such a creep!"

Grell giggled and hugged her, "I'm sorry. You know I'm only playing."

Jessie hugged him back, "Yeah, I know." she said as she nuzzled his chest.

Grell went back to finishing dinner as Jessie got up to set the table.

Jessie sat at the head of the table as Grell brought out the dinner and sat with her. As she started to eat, Grell smirked lightly at her. "I have a question."

Jessie slowly looked up at him, not liking where this was going, "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to that school dance thing?" he asked.

Jessie blinked, then blushed and looked away with a sigh, "Honestly, there is a part of me that wants to go, but I dunno." Jessie murmured.

Grell smiled, then placed his hand under Jessie's chin to make her look at him. He gave her a sharp toothed grin, "We better find you a dress to die for then!~"

****Night of the Dance****

Daniel stood next to Christy, forcing a happy looking smile. Her parents wanted pictures of the two before the dance. Christy's blonde hair was up in a tight bun except for two small curls that hung on each side of her head. She wore a strapless white dress that hugged her body tightly and ended just below the top of her legs. She also had golden jewelry with a red rose corsage wrapped around her wrist.

Daniel wore a matching outfit. A white tuxedo with a gold vest and tie. His black hair was slicked back neatly. He also had a red rose pinned to his chest. The rose that was meant for Jessie. Once the pictures were done, he lead Christy to the awaiting limo.

Sebastian opened the door for the awaiting couple. The demon only needed to take a glance at his master's eyes and see that he was very unhappy despite the smile he plastered on his face. Once the two were inside, Sebastian slipped into the driver's seat and drove them to the dance. Once they were there, Sebastian opened the door for them before leaving to park the limo.

Sebastian had decided to chaperone the dance. So in a blink of an eye, he went from his normal butler uniform to a well dressed man. His longish black hair was slicked back appropriately with a nice black suit and red vest. He put on a pair of glasses as he walked inside. The demon stood in the back, folding his arms behind him.

Daniel fetched himself a cup of punch for himself and his date while she chatted away with her friends. They gossiped about their dates and how expensive their dresses were. Daniel found a lot of these people boring. Though, he tolerated them since his father would be disgraced if his son was antisocial. Plus, a lot of these children were related to his father's business workers. Daniel sighed and walked over to them, offering Christy the punch.

"Oh, why thank Daniel. You're such a gentleman." she told him.

Daniel simply smiled, "My pleasure."

"Grell! Are you really gonna make me walk in there looking like this!?" Jessie protested, hesitating to get out of the limo.

Grell chuckled, offering his hand to her, "C'mon Jessie. You look wonderful. Now, stop being shy and let's go. I am a dancer to die for.~" he told her.

Jessie sighed and defeat and took Grell's hand as he helped her out and led her inside.

Daniel was zoning out of the conversations, most about gossip and what not. He missed Jessie. She had a lot more interesting things to talk about other then a life that wasn't their own. He happened to glance at the entrance just as Jessie and Grell walked in. Daniel's jaw dropped as he felt the empty plastic cup become crushed in his enraged hand.

Jessie was completely stunning! Most of her scarlet hair was pinned up with bobby pins except for some of her bangs. They were left down and covered her left eye. She actually were some eye make up, which made her emerald orbs sparkle. She wore a blood red dress that had a single strap on the right side and ended just above her knees. It hugged her body tightly, showing the curves that were usually hidden by her baggy clothing. She had matching red heels that she seemed to be having trouble walking in since she clung to Grell's arm for dear life. She had a white rose corsage wrapped around her wrist.

Grell had kept the McBlair butler uniform on, seeing as the school allowed butlers to escort students to the dance. A lot of students stared at Jessie in surprise, which made her uncomfortable. She blushed lightly and looked up at Grell.

"See what you get me into..." she whispered lightly.

Grell looked down at her and grinned, having fake teeth that covered his sharp ones. "Please. They're admiring your beauty. After all, you are the prettiest girl at this dance."

This made Jessie turn bright red. As the music started, Grell grabbed one of her hands and bowed, "May I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked, placing a small kiss on it as well.

Jessie smirked, "No."

Grell looked up at her, looking distressed, then scowled as she giggled, "You evil little girl." he purred as he placed his other hand on her hip.

Some of the girls growled, noticing that Jessie was starting to get more attention.

"Hey, Jessica! How much did you have to pay your butler to escort you!?" one girl asked, then giggled, as did a few others.

Jessie simply scowled and glanced away. But Grell only grinned and replied, "Not a penny more then what your daddies paid your boyfriends." he told them.

They gasped at the insult, but Jessie simply giggled.

After an hour or so of dancing, Jessie needed a break. Her feet were killing her from the heels. She took a seat off to the side as Grell left to get punch.

"What happened to hating school events?"

Jessie looked up to see Daniel leaning against the wall next to her. She shrugged lightly, "Grell thought I was missing out, so he convinced me to go."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "What about your boyfriend. Why didn't you go with him?"

Jessie blinked, then glanced away as she muttered, "I did..."

Daniel's eyes widened, "What!? You... You're dating your butler!"

Jessie glared at him and put a finger over her lips to tell him to quiet down. Daniel sighed and sat next to her.

"Jessie, I need to tell you something." he told her.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Grell isn't human... He's a Grim Reaper. Jessie I'm worried because he might get bored of you, then kill you for the hell of it."

Jessie shook her head, "I know what he is. But he won't hurt me. You don't know him."

Daniel gritted his teeth, "Yes I do! Jessie, Grell was Jack the Ripper! He use to work with this woman named Madame Red and he killed her after she refused to kill her nephew!"

Jessie scowled at him, "Who told you this?"

Daniel blinked, then frowned, "Sebastian did. He knew Grell when he was with his last master. His master's aunt was Madame Red. You have to listen to me, Grell's dangerous!"

Jessie glared at him, "No, he's not! Sebastian's lying!"

Daniel shook his head, "Sebastian can't lie to me!"

Jessie was about to say something, but was suddenly stopped as someone splashed her with punch. She gasped loudly and looked up to see a smirking Christy. "Oops. I'm sorry. I must of tripped on my way to see my date." she told her.

Jessie glared at her and stood up. Grell walked over and gasped. How awful were these girls? He removed his jacket and placed it on Jessie's shoulders."C'mon, Jessie. Let's get you home." he told her.

Jessie nodded, letting Grell lead her away as the girls continued to laugh and giggle. Daniel narrowed his eyes, then left while his date wasn't looking. He found his limo and got in. Sebastian seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my lord?" he asked as he pulled out.

"No. I have a few orders for you, Sebastian." Daniel said darkly.

The demon smirked, looking at Daniel through the rear view mirror. "And what would those be?"

"I want something horrible to happen to Christy. She humiliated Jessie tonight and I won't stand for it." he told him.

Sebastian chuckled, "And what's your other order?"

Daniel glared at the demon, "I want something done about Grell. He'll hurt Jessie, I know it."

Sebastian grinned, his eyes changing to a demonic pink, "Yes, my lord."

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to kill him." Daniel told him.

Sebastian glared at his master, "Why not?"

"Jessie would be devastated. I need you to do something that will make her hate him and break off the relationship herself." he told the demon.

Sebastian sighed, then grumbled, "Yes, my lord."

**I'm backkkk!~ I've missed you all sooooo much! I apologize to infinity for my absence! I hope you're not mad! DX But anyway, I'm back now so I'll be updating at least every one to two weeks. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!~ Please review. I love hearing from all of you darlings! Chapter fourteen shouldn't be tooo far away! ;D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jessie changed into a baggy Marilyn Manson t shirt and a pair of Batman pajama pants. She had showered since she had been covered in punch and now her red hair was soaked and let down. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about what Daniel had said. Was he telling the truth? Jessie needed to know.

She walked over to Grell's room and knocked on the door. Grell opened it a few seconds later and smiled down at Jessie.

"Hello dear. Feel a bit better now?" he asked.

"A bit. Can I come in? I want to talk to you about something." she told him.

Grell nodded and moved out of the way so Jessie could come in, then closed the door. Jessie walked over and sat on the bed. Grell followed and sat next to her.

She looked up at the reaper sadly, "Do you remember a woman named Madame Red?" she asked.

Grell's eyes widened, then he glanced away, feeling a lump form in his throat. "Y-Yes... She was my last master." he murmured.

Jessie frowned likely, "Did you kill her?"

Grell looked down at Jessie, "Who told you about this?"

Jessie sighed, "Daniel did. I just thought he was saying it out of jealousy. He kept saying that you were Jack the Ripper and that if you got bored of me, you would just kill me."

"Jessie..." Grell frowned lightly, "Yes, myself and Madame both had a part in Jack the Ripper. And I did kill her. It was a spur of the moment decision."

Jessie scowled lightly, "Would you... Ever harm me on impulse?"

Grell looked down at her, his yellow green eyes wide, "Of course not Jessie! I would never harm you. I didn't love her the way I love you. I never want to see harm on you." he told her, placing his hand lightly on her cheek.

Jessie glanced away lightly, "Why did you kill all those people?"

Grell sighed, "Jealousy does some terrible things to people."

Jessie blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Madame Red was a doctor. She had gotten into a carriage accident that killed her husband and her unborn child. The doctors had to remove her uterus, so she could no longer have children, which is something she wanted very badly. Many of the prostitutes that we killed were women who were pregnant, but decided to get abortions. Madame found this a complete waste. She thought if those women were just going to kill such a precious gift, she would kill them.

"So, she went and murdered her first patient. As a Grim Reaper, I had been assigned the job, but Madame had caught my attention. So I decided to help the poor woman. As I myself longed to bare a child, but of course, I don't have the parts for that. But then her nephew, the Queen's guard dog, as most called him, discovered us. And yes, at the time, he was also Sebastian's master. When Madame refused to kill the brat, I knew everything was ruined. Madame would spend the rest of her life in prison for her crimes. So, I killed her out of anger and pity."

Jessie looked down at the floor, "I see."

Grell looked at her sadly, "Jessie, please don't think of me any different. I swear I would never harm you. Things were different back then."

Jessie glanced up at Grell, who was now almost in tears. It was weird to see him like this. He was always so happy and hyper. She couldn't stand to see him like this. She wrapped her arms around Grell's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Grell. I... I trust you." she whispered softly.

Grell blinked, then he smiled and hugged her back. "Okay. I'll never betray that trust."

Jessie yawned lightly, then rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Grell couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness. "If you're tired, you're more then welcome to cuddle with me."

Jessie smirked, "I dunno. Do I like you enough?"

Grell pouted, "You better! Or I'll pin you to the bed and make you like me!~"

"Oh... That escalated quickly..." Jessie muttered.

Grell giggled and laid back on the bed.

Jessie smiled and got up before walking over and opening the door. She gave a quick whistle and a few minutes later, Mystique came running in. "I can't sleep without my kitty." Jessie stated as he crawled into bed next to Grell. Mystique jumped up and curled in between the two.

Grell chuckled and closed his eyes.

****The Next Morning****

Daniel relaxed into his computer chair as he turned on his TV. He smirked at the current headlines of the news channel.

_Beloved Daughter and Student, Christy Kingsley, was found raped and murdered in her own home. Some of her butlers and maybe her own father are the prime suspects. _

Daniel glanced over at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow, "You went as far as to rape her?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sebastian shrugged, "She accused me of desiring her, so I showed her what true desire was."

Daniel simply laughed, "Well, I hope she screamed and cried till her very last breath."

Sebastian smirked, "Then you're hopes have been fulfilled, my lord."

"Not all of them. I still want something done about Grell." he exclaimed.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "Don't worry, young master, I have a plan that will certainly make Jessie despise the reaper."

Daniel nodded, "Good. Get it done as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord." then Sebastian disappeared.

Jessie was bent down in the kitchen, filling Mystique's food bowl. She petted the cat as she smiled, "There you go, boy. A nice breakfast for ya." she said with a giggle.

Mystique meowed happily and nuzzled Jessie before running over and starting to eat.

Jessie smiled and stood up, then walked into the dining room. The TV was set to the news and what she saw shocked her. Her mouth fell open, then she shook her head sadly.

"Poor girl... I wouldn't even wish something that awful on her..." Jessie murmured sadly.

Grell walked into the dining room with breakfast and noticed the sad expression on Jessie's face. "What's wrong, Blair Bear?" Grell asked.

Jessie looked at him, then glanced at the TV, "That girl that went to the dance with Daniel. She was raped and murdered last night." she explained.

Grell frowned, "I thought you hated her?"

Jessie sighed, "I don't think I hated her. Yeah, I disliked her. But, I'd never want something like this to happen."

Grell smiled sadly, then kissed Jessie on the cheek, "That's because you're such a sweet girl."

Jessie blushed lightly, "Am not..."

Grell giggled and began to set up breakfast, "Whatever you say, dear."

Jessie smirked lightly, then walked off to the kitchen, "Be right back. I need some coffee."

"Don't keep me waiting!~" Grell called teasingly. Then he giggled as he heard Jessie yell something about being a creep. He whistled as he finished setting the table.

"My, my. It's certainly been a while."

Grell gave a girlish yelp and jumped before whirling around to see Sebastian. The reaper blinked roughly, surprised to see him.

"S-Sebas-chan? What are you doing here?" Grell questioned.

Sebastian gave a cruel smirk, "Oh nothing. My master dismissed me for now, so I thought I'd drop by."

Grell gave him a quizzical look, "Why would you come by here?"

"Well, I don't really know anyone else. Besides, I thought you'd be happy to see me. Usually you would have clung to my person by now." he purred.

Grell gulped uncomfortably, "Well, things are different now."

Sebastian gave a convincingly upset look, "Have you tired of me, Grell? I would be quite upset if you replaced me with your master."

Grell blinked, then shook his head, "S-Sebas-chan, you've always denied me. I thought you hated me! W-Why are you suddenly showing interest?"

Sebastian smiled seductively and started walking slowly towards Grell, "I'm afraid you've been mistaken. You see, my last master had a certain hatred for you, so I had to follow by example as a loyal butler. Now, I have much more free will. So I can express my own needs and desires." the demon said with a purr.

Grell felt his face fluster as he backed away from Sebastian, "I-I can't help you with that, Sebas-chan... I'm with Jessie now... Y-You can't-" Grell started, then blinked as his back hit the wall.

Sebastian pouted, "Have you lost feelings for me so quickly, Grell? After all, when we reunited those few weeks ago he seemed to still have feelings." Sebastian pinned Grell against the wall, "Besides, Jessie will grow old and die before you know it. We will live forever."

Grell whimpered, his face turning bright red, "Please, Sebas-chan. Stop..."

Sebastian placed one of his hands on Grell's chin, making him look up at him. "Why is that, Grell? Show me who you truly desire... Push me away if you can..." Sebastian whispered into Grell's ear.

Grell closed his eyes tight, trying to focus. He was about to push him away when suddenly Sebastian pressed his lips onto his. Grell blinked roughly, almost melting at the sudden contact.

Then his eyes widened as he heard the sound of shattering glass. Grell shoved Sebastian away then looked over to see Jessie standing at the dining room door. The mug she was holding was now broken on the floor. The hot coffee was running over her bare feet, but she didn't seem to notice. Her green eyes were locked at Grell and Sebastian.

"No... No, no no! Jessie, it's not what it looks like!" Grell started, about to run to her, then stopped as she took a step back and glared at him.

"I knew it," she whispered, "All you men are the same... Reaper, demon, human... I... I..." Jessie's eyes watered and tears began to streak down her face, "I hate you all!" she screamed, then ran out of the room.

"Jessie!" Grell cried, tears of guilt watering his yellow green orbs. He looked over to glare at Sebastian, but the demon was no where to be seen. Grell gave a shuttered sigh and murmured, "I have to fix this."

Sebastian knelt on the roof as he watched Jessie sprint out of the manor. He smirked darkly to himself as he chuckled at the sight. "Where will you try to hide from your pain, I wonder..." he mused quietly.

Jessie continued to run, wanting to get as far away as possible. Her bare feet smacking against the pavement with every step she took. She slowed down as she reached her limit. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her vision was blurred from her tears. She watched as they dripped down and landed on the sidewalk. She scowled, then tried wiping her eyes.

"Stop crying, you idiot? What did you expect? Did you honestly believe he loved you?" she muttered quietly to herself, but the tears kept coming and the more she told herself to stop, the worse it seemed to get. "Stop it..." she sobbed, crumbling to the ground.

"Princess? Well, 'ello there!~ Whataya doin' sittin' there on the ground? That's no place for a lady."

Jessie blinked, then looked up to see Undertaker standing in front of her, "Under...taker?" she said between a hiccup.

Undertaker's grin dropped, seeing Jessie like this. "Now, now. That's a 'orrible way to ruin such a pretty young face. Stop that." he told her, using his long sleeve to wipe away the tears, though more quickly replaced them. "C'mere Princess." he told her, leaning down and wrapping her in his arms.

Jessie scowled and tried to pull away from him at first, but then gave in, burying her face in Undertaker's chest and started to sob again.

Undertaker ran his long nails through her hair, comforting her as she cried. "Now, let's get you to my shop. I'll make you a lovely cup of tea and if you're a good girl, I'll even give you a biscuit. Does that sound good?" he asked her, placing his hand under her chin and making her look up at him.

Jessie sniffled, then slowly nodded and followed him to the funeral parlor. Once they reached it, Jessie sat on a coffin while Undertaker went to make some tea. Her tears had slowed down, but her breath was still shuddered.

Undertaker returned with her favorite honey camomile tea in a beaker. Jessie took it and sipped the tea as Undertaker sat at his desk. She looked down at her reflection in the darken water. Her nose was running slightly and her eyes looked painfully red and swollen from crying and rubbing her eyes.

"Now, Princess. Tell me, what's gotten you so worked up that you broke down in the middle of the street?" Undertaker asked.

Jessie looked up at Undertaker, then glanced away, "I-It's nothing. Just something stupid..." she muttered.

Undertaker raised an eyebrow under his long bangs, "Something stupid got you more worked up then when your mother died?" he questioned.

Jessie looked up, her eyes wide slightly. At first, she felt offended, but then she realized he had a point. She glanced away as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I... I just thought I finally found the right guy... But he turned out to be like the rest..." she said quietly.

Undertaker smirked, "What do you mean by that?"

Jessie looked up at Undertaker, "I mean self-centered, lying, cheating, users that just like to take advantage of people!"

"Do you think I'm like that?" Undertaker mused.

Jessie blinked, "Well, no, but I... I mean others."

Undertaker chuckled, "Well, you generalize a lot. I am a man after all."

Jessie looked down, "I know... I'm sorry... I just, I dunno. I know you're not like that Undertaker. I guess I'm just upset."

Undertaker smiled, "I understand dear. But moping about never solved anything. And you've never been one to pity yourself. I'm quite disappointed."

Jessie sighed, "Yeah... Me too..." she murmured quietly.

Undertaker grabbed a dog biscuit from his jar and walked over to Jessie, "'Ere's a treat. Now, I want you to go fix whatever's broken. You're a strong girl. Stronger then you know." he told her.

Jessie hesitated, then nodded and got up, "Thanks Undertaker." she said softly, then nibbled on the biscuit as she left the shop.

Grell paced the main room, hoping Jessie would come home soon. He thought about going to look for her, but he was afraid she'd come home and he wouldn't be there.

He looked up as he heard the door knob turn, then his eyes widened as Jessie walked in. "Jessie! Oh, thank goodness, I-" he started, but Jessie put up her hand to silence him.

"You've betrayed my trust. I can't forgive you for that. I'm going upstairs to change my clothes, then I'm going to the store. By the time I get back, I want you to be gone."

Grell's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "B-But, Jessie. Will you listen to me-"

"No, I won't." she stated rather coldly, walking past the reaper.

Grell followed her desperately, "Jessie, please." he started to sob.

Jessie ignored his pleas as she went into her room. She changed into a dark green shirt with a black question mark made out of smaller bats in the middle. Then a pair of black pants. She walked out to see Grell waiting, tears streaked down his face, causing his eye liner and mascara to run.

Jessie simply looked at him sadly, "You've said it yourself... You prefer men. So, don't get hung over me... I'm nothing special anyway," she muttered, walking by the reaper. "Please... Just leave before I get back." she told him before leaving the manor once again.

Jessie came back a half hour later, carrying three bags full of random junk she had found. So looked around, seeing no sign of Grell. She had been half expecting him to be waiting by the door. She walked up to her room and dropped off her bags, then looked around the hallway. Still no sign of the reaper.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe he was waiting in his room for her. She walked off and found the door slightly ajar. She pushed it open, then her shoulders sank. Then room was cleaned out. The sheets had been folded up and put away and Grell's closet was empty except for the butler uniform that had been given him.

Jessie noticed a piece of folded piece of paper in the center of the sheetless mattress. She picked it up and opened it to read the following message:

Dear Jessie,

Words can not describe how sorry I am. As a loyal butler, I'll follow your orders. You won't have to deal with me again. But, I wanted to let you know, you are special. No one could ever compare to how wonderful and sweet you are. I will never find anyone like you again. I admit, I have my flaws and I've had a few desires for certain people. But, you've been the only person I've truly loved. And you'll probably be the only one for the rest of my long life. All I ask is that you take care of yourself. Be a good girl and stay out of trouble.

Love, truly and always,

Grell Sutcliff

Jessie read the note over and over again, staring at the dried tear drops from when he wrote the message. Her own eyes water as she slumped against the wall. "Idiot..." she said with a sob. "I hate you... I hate... I hate myself for still liking you." she cried, curling into a ball.

That night, she slept with dried tears in her eyes on Grell's empty bed. His butler uniform cradled in her arms.

**And that's the end of chapter 14~ I hoped you like the new twist. If not, then I guess I fail. DX But anyway, please review~ They always make my day. I admit, I got a little teary eyed myself writing this. But that's just me. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen!~**


End file.
